


bittere Vergangenheit, enge Freundschaft, grosse Liebe

by NiFuu



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiFuu/pseuds/NiFuu
Summary: Kai war sich von der Abtei schlimmeres gewohnt und doch war er nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er die vier Tage, bis sie von der Insel nach Japan zurückfliegen würden, durchhalten konnte, ohne dass sein Team etwas von der Wunde mitbekam – wie ein unplanmässig endendes Training Steine ins Rollen brachte, von denen keiner der Blade Breakers zu dem Zeitpunkt etwas geahnt hatten. [Kai x Tyson] [Neufassung]
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger, Kon Rei | Ray Kon/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Kudos: 4





	1. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen!
> 
> Aus Langeweile habe ich mir alte Storys von mir durchgelesen und bei dieser hier bin ich lachend stecken geblieben – da fehlen mir einfach die Worte, insbesondere die positiven *lach*  
> Statt sie jetzt allerdings wieder für die nächsten zehn Jahre irgendwo im hinteren Hirnteil verstauben zu lassen, habe ich mir kurzerhand eine Challenge gesetzt und mich zu einer Neufassung entschieden – insbesondere weil die Geschichte ja eigentlich abgeschlossen wäre.
> 
> Natürlich habe ich die alte Fassung abgespeichert und sollte jemand diese bevorzugen: Zögere nicht dich bei mir zu melden! Als fleissige Leserin weiss ich, wie ärgerlich sich neuerfindende Autoren sein können ;)
> 
> Die überarbeitete Story ist an sich getippt, aber die einzelnen Kapitel harren noch dem Feinschliff und so werde ich sie in Abständen von höchstens einer Woche nacheinander hochladen – dass sie grösstenteils recht kurz sind, erleichtert die Sache ungemein *lach*
> 
> Das wars mit dem Vorgeplänkel – viel Spass beim Lesen!
> 
> Das Wichtigste in Kürze:
> 
> \- Kai x Tyson  
> \- Ray x Max angedeutet  
> \- Drama/Romance  
> \- Überarbeitet aber nicht Betagelesen  
> \- Kein Lemon  
> \- In 7 Kapitel abgeschlossen  
> \- Happy End
> 
> ©Beyblade

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen auf der französischen Insel im atlantischen Ozean und die ersten stahlen der Sonne tauchten den Strand in ein fotowürdiges Szenario – dessen traumhafter Anblick den vier keuchenden Gestalten jedoch verborgen blieb.  
Mit hochroten Köpfen folgten sie ihrem Teamleader, der mit gebürtigem Abstand vor ihnen durch den Sand joggte und dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf die Kurzatmigkeit seiner Kollegen nahm.  
  
Zwar hatten die Blade Breakers die örtliche Vorausscheidung zu den Weltmeisterschaften am gestrigen Tag gewonnen, doch der Sieg war ein knapper gewesen, wenn man Kai fragte – und das nicht zuletzt, dank der _bescheidenen_ Ausdauer ihres teameigenen Vielfrasses.  
Natürlich wusste Kai, dass Tyson ein begnadeter Blader war, doch angeborenes Talent allein, reichte in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr aus, zur Verteidigung des Weltmeistertitels, wo der Sport so viele begabte Neulinge lockte wie nie zuvor.  
  
«Kai!», drang der verzweifelte Ruf besagten Weltmeisters, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen, an sein Ohr.  
  
«Kai… bitte!», versuchte Tyson es keine zehn Sekunden Später erneut.  
  
«Ihr solltet euch euren Atem besser einteilen – wir haben gerade mal die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns gebracht.», rief Kai schliesslich ab dem altbekannten Gejammer, dass sich mit Max Unterstützung über Minuten ausdehnte, während Ray sich enthielt und vermutlich nur aus moralischem Support dem verlangsamten Schritt seiner Freunde treu blieb – Kai wusste, dass der athletische Chinese zu weitaus mehr imstande war.  
  
«Verdammt noch mal – KAI!», nahm das frustrierte Geschrei ein neues Ausmass an, hallte über die friedliche Landschaft und die Möwen, bis dato noch den Kopf friedlich unter den Flügeln gebettet, schreckten mit wildem Gezeter auf und flogen davon.  
  
Kai kam zu einem abrupten Halt und atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit verschränkten Armen auf die Ankunft seiner Teamkollegen wartete.  
  
Laut stöhnend liess sich Kenny, als letzter der Ankömmlinge, in den Sand zu Tyson fallen und seine Brille verabschiedete sich dabei, während Max sich schnaufend wie ein Marathonläufer auf die Knie stützte, Ray ihm gütig eine Wasserflasche hinhaltend.  
  
«Es ist euch also zu schnell?»  
  
«A-also», begann der Chef stotternd, richtete nervös seine Brille und ehe er weitersprechen konnte, sprang Tyson neben ihm auf.  
  
«Nicht nur das!», begann er aufgebracht und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger anklagend auf den Russen, «Wir haben uns einen freien Tag verdient und du hetzt uns hier um die ganze, verdammte Insel!»  
  
Die Übertreibung rang Kai nur ein Zücken der linken Augenbraue ab, hatten sie doch in der knappen Stunde nicht mal annähernd einen Bruchteil davon zurückgelegt – der hitzköpfige Japaner würde es in einem Monat nicht mal schaffen, die Insel zu _durchqueren_.  
  
Kai wusste nicht, was er noch anstellen sollte. In hundert verschiedenen Ansätzen hatte er sein Möglichstes versucht, die Workouts abwechslungsreicher zu gestalten, käme es doch auch ihm zugute, würde das Gemecker endlich ein Ende finden, doch egal wie er es auch arrangierte, solange das Training nicht am Rande einer Bey-Arena stattfand, brachten Tysons Klagen, in einer nicht endend wollenden Flut, das Fass zum überlaufen.   
  
«Wie du willst, lassen wir ein Match entscheiden.» Der Satz hellte Tysons Mimik drastisch auf.  
  
Kai verbat sich ein höhnisches Grinsen und schritt zu der nahegelegenen Arena auf einem Podest, umringt von einer Palmengruppe. «Du Tyson, wirst gegen Kenny antreten. Gewinnt Kenny, brechen wir das Training hier ab und ihr dürft euch den Tag frei gestalten – gewinnst hingegen du, wird es planmässig fortgesetzt, und zwar ohne weitere Wiederworte.», erklärte er die Regeln knapp und fixierte den Rebellionsführer mit strengem Blick, «Verstanden?»  
  
«Klar und deutlich!», grinste Tyson breit und streckte ihm, seinem optimistischen Selbst gewichen, den erhobenen Daumen entgegen.  
Während Ray und Max einen misstrauischen Blick austauschten, gingen die anderen Zwei in Stellung.  
  
Die Duellanten ein letztes Mal studierend, gab Kai auf ihr Nicken hin das Signal und augenblicklich sprangen die Kreisel von den Startern – Kennys, dank der immer noch schummrigen Gliedern deutlich gedämpft, während Dragoon der Motivation seines Meisters um nichts nachstand.  
  
In seiner vollsten Pracht drehte der weisse Blade einige Ehrenrunden um die Bowle, da gab Tyson auch schon – wie erwartet – den Befehl zum Angriff.  
Nur knapp vor dem verheerenden Aufprall, schien er seinen Fehler zu realisieren und es war eine Haaresbreite, um die Kennys Hopper dem endgültigen Aus entkam.  
  
Tysons Züge klapperten eine düstere Gefühlspalette ab und wie sich sein Gesicht schliesslich in Unwillen verzog, schien er zu erkennen, was Kai im Vornherein bereits klar gewesen war: Ihr amtierender Weltmeister konnte nicht verlieren – schon gar nicht gegen Kenny.  
Zwar wurde der Japaner nie müde, Lobeshymnen über die Freundschaft zu singen, doch sein Stolz verbat es ihm, sich ehrlos zu ergeben – eine der Eigenschaften, die Kai zu respektieren gelernt hatte und dem Jüngeren in diesem Fall das Genick brechen würde.  
  
Vielleicht hätte der Russe an einem anderen Tag ein Einsehen gehabt, denn immerhin hatten sie ja tatsächlich ein Turnier erfolgreich bestritten, doch nach dem Gefühlsdilemma der letzten Monate, empfand Kai es als angenehme Abwechslung, einen Teil seines alten Ichs wiederzuerkennen, sowie sich das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seine Lippen zwang.  
  
Fiebrig schien der Blauhaarige nach einem Entkommen der zugeschnappten Falle zu suchen und als seine Augen sich in hoffnungsvoller Erkenntnis weiteten, wusste Kai sie erfolgreich zu zerschlagen: «Vergiss es Tyson – bei einem Unentschieden wird solange gespielt, bis sich ein Sieger zeigt.»  
  
Dessen Kopf zuckte wie der eines Besessenen zu ihm, Kai mit teuflischen Augen ins Visier nehmend und kaum, dass Tyson den höhnischen Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht erkannte, rastete er komplett aus. «Du blöder Arsch!», schrie er wutentbrannt und sowie die Worte seinen Mund verliessen, machte Dragoon einen abrupten Schwenker, raste in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und sprang mit sprühenden Funken vom Arenarand ab – direkt auf die Quelle zielend, die für den Wiederwillen seines Meister verantwortlich war.

Kai hatte mit allem gerechnet: nicht damit. Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück und es war seinen geschulten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er in der letzten Sekunde den angreifenden Blade mit der Hand abfing – genau vor seinem Gesicht.  
Gnadenlos bohrten sich die scharfen Kanten in seine Handfläche, zerfetzten das Leder seines Handschuhes als wäre er aus Papier, ehe die Rotation auf einen entsetzten Schrei hin erstarb. Ein Keuchen unterbindend, presste Kai die Zähne zusammen und hob seinen Blick, mitten in braune, schockgeweitete Augen.   
  
_Keine Gefühle zeigen. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Niemals unterliegen._ – hämmerten die tiefverankerten Lehren seiner Kindheit in seinem Schädel.  
  
«Dragoon hat die Arena verlassen,», verkündete er tonlos, «Kenny ist der Sieger.»   
  
Niemand hatte etwas darauf zu erwidern und so sprang Kai von der Anhöhe in den Sand. «Geniesst eueren freien Tag, morgen geht es weiter.» Mit diesen Worten warf er den Blade, ohne sich umzudrehen über die Schulter, der ungeschickt von seinem Eigentümer aufgefangen wurde. Blinzelnd besah Tyson sich seinen grössten Schatz und blickte zu Kai, der ohne eine Geste des Abschiedes Richtung Stadt entschwand.  
  
«Ich habe verloren?», entfloh es ihm leise. Die geballte Wut, hatte sich zu schnell in nackte Panik gewandelt, nur um jetzt einer überforderten Fassungslosigkeit zu weichen.  
  
Ray war es, der sich als erster aus der Starre löste und auf die Anhöhe hopste, Tyson aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. «Also meinen Dank hast du.», grinste er gutmütig, doch der Japaner reagierte nicht.  
  
«Ach komm schon, mit dem Ausgang hätte ja wohl keiner gerechnet – am wenigsten Kai.», gesellte sich Max auf Tysons andere Seite und sein Blick driftete kurzzeitig zu dem Punkt, wo ihr Leader verschwunden war. Die Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf dem Blauhaarigen, fixierte der immer noch unwirsch den Kreisel und seufzend rang Max einen Moment mit sich, ehe er ihn mit der Schulter kameradschaftlich anstupste. «Komm schon Ty, lass uns Frühstück gehen – ich zahle auch.»  
  
Der Satz brachte Leben in den erstarrten Körper. «Na worauf warten wir dann noch? Lasst uns futtern gehen!», stiess Tyson begeistert seine Faust in die Luft, sämtlichen Schwermut vergessend und ein erleichtertes Lachen ging durch die Runde.

***

  
Dank mässigem Betrieb, kamen ihre Bestellungen rascher als erwartet und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie mit gefüllten Mägen und neuen Kräften, das Restaurant verliessen – Max wehmütig seine auf den letzten Penny ausgehungerte Geldbörse schüttelnd. 

Ansässige und Touristen strömten durch die engen Gassen und die vier Jungen gliederten sich gemütlich in den Fluss ein, orientierungslos durch die Strassen bummelnd.

Ab und an wurden sie um Fotos gebeten und an Ständen in Gespräche verwickelt, was nicht zuletzt der symphytischen Ausstrahlung ihres Teams zu verschulden war – selbst wenn man sie nicht erkannte, wurden sie doch immer wieder angequatscht und besonders drei Mädchen in ihrem Alter, schienen einen Narren an ihnen gefressen zu haben.

Mit Händen und Füssen versuchten die Blade Breakers sich mit den französischen Damen zu unterhalten und kratzen alle ihre spärlichen Sprachkenntnisse zusammen – vergebens. Kenny hatte sich peinlich berührt abgeseilt und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit gebürtigem Abstand, während die Mädchen amüsiert vor sich hin kicherten.  
Ein Gong aus der Ferne liess sie innehalten, ehe sie sich mit winkenden Armen verabschiedeten und der Braunhaarige die Situation für sicher befand, zu seinen Kameraden zurückzugehen, die uneinig darüber waren, wer sich nun am dämlichsten angestellt hatte.

Als sie, Stunden später, an einem runden Tisch der Gelateria sassen, in der sie Zuflucht vor der Hitze gesucht hatten, schlürfte Max am Strohhalm seines Shakes und bedachte zeitgleich den Japaner mit studierendem Blick. «Sag mal Tyson,», begann er und nachdem dieser fragend aufsah, sprach er, die Wange auf die Hand stützend, weiter, «Es ist eigentlich nicht mein Stil die Stimmung zu ruinieren, aber es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe: Wieso zum Teufel hat Dragoon Kai angegriffen?»

Gefragter prustete unschlüssig die Luft aus und liess sich in die Stuhllehne zurückfallen, zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. «Ich habe keine Ahnung Alter... In einem Moment wollte ich dem Penner noch an die Gurgel gehen und im nächsten schoss Dragoon auch schon aus der Arena.»

«So kompliziert ist die Sache nicht.»

Augenblicklich drehten sich drei Köpfe in Kennys Richtung, der ab der unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit leicht zusammenzuckte. «Was? Ist es wirklich nicht!», verdeutlichte er mit gehobenem Löffel, «Ihr dürft nie vergessen, das Bit-Beasts eigenständige Wesen sind. Sie erwählen sich zwar ihren Meister und folgen ihm, doch gleichzeitig formt sich daraus ein starkes Band und so wie ich das sehe, hat Dragoon lediglich auf deine extreme Gefühlslage reagiert.», erklärte er, was nicht sollte erklärt werden müssen – schliesslich gehörte es zum Einmaleins des Beyblade-Lehrbuchs.

«Wow Ty – Respekt. Ich werde mich künftig davor hüten, dich auf die Palme zu bringen.», witzelte der blonde Frohgeist, der wohl als letzter dazu imstande wäre. 

«Ich weiss, es hat uns den Tag gerettet, aber das hätte ganz schön ins Auge gehen können – zum Glück war es Kai, wer weiss was sonst passiert wäre...» Fragend wurde der Chinese von Max angesehen und ab dem unentschlossenen Blick, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem ungewollten Lächeln.

«Na stell dir mal vor,», begann er räuspernd und deutete auf ihn, «du wärst an Kais Stelle gewesen. Bei aller Freundschaft Max, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du rechtzeitig reagiert hättest.»

Gesagtes wurde verinnerlicht und mit dem Szenario vor Augen, erblassten seine Teamkameraden merklich. Keiner von ihnen wollte genau wissen, was ein angreifender Dragoon in einem menschlichen Gesicht anrichten konnte und Tyson biss sich gequält auf die Lippen. Er hätte sich nie verziehen, wenn etwas passiert wäre, wenn er Kai- Augenblicklich kniff er die Augen zusammen und vertrieb den Gedanken. Nein – es ging ihm gut! Nichts deutete auf etwas anderes hin.

«Findet ihr nicht, dass Kai sich in letzter Zeit komisch verhält?», merkte Kenny nach einer Weile der Stille an.

«Du meinst komischer als sonst? Definitiv.», schmatzte Max und zerbiss geräuschvoll seine aufgesparte Waffel, die Ray ihm gutmütig überlassen hatte.

«Stimmt, ich dachte er wäre uns gegenüber etwas aufgetaut, aber seit kurzem verfällt er wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster.», verschränkte der Chinese die Hände hinter dem Kopf, «Dabei ist er sonst eigentlich ein ganz umgänglicher Typ, wenn man weiss wie er tickt.»

«Und er ist ein genialer Leader.»

«Bist du auch.», grinste Max den Braunhaarigen an, der den Kommentar zwar dankend zur Kenntnis nahm, aber für unnötig befand.

«Vielleicht was euer Blades betrifft, aber Kai ist es, der euch körperlich und geistig fit hält. Die besten Blades und stärksten Bit-Beast nützen nichts, wenn der Spieler nicht mithalten kann.»

Tyson lauschte dem Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr. Er wusste auch so, wie unglaublich ihr Miesepeter war, so gut er es auch unter seiner Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit zu verbergen vermochte – und genau da lag wohl auch das Problem.  
Seine Gefühle für ihren Leader gingen weit über Freundschaft hinaus und so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, so behielt sein Grossvater mit einem Recht: Liebe war wie ein gewaltiger Orkan, allesverschlingend und unausweichlich.

Kai Hiwatari war ein Kampf, den er tatsächlich nur verlieren konnte – erst recht nach dieser Aktion. Ihre Charakter waren wie Tag und Nacht und während das Tyson wie die sprichwörtliche Motte zum Licht lockte, so verbat er sich die Hoffnung, dass Kai ihm diesbezüglich gleichgesinnt war…

***


	2. Scherereien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!
> 
> Ich wollte das Kapitel eigentlich früher hochladen, aber es ergab sich ein unerwarteter Knackpunkt *lach* Nachdem ich ihn jetzt zig Male umgeschrieben habe, belasse ich es vorerst dabei – habe versprochen es heute noch hochzuladen und auch wen es langsam knapp wird, gedenke ich das zu halten ;)
> 
> Viel Spass!

**Scherereien**

Während der Grossteil der Blade Breakers sich dem französischen Charm erfreute und die Seeluft genoss, hatte Kai sich in ihr Ferienhaus begeben. Einen Moment hatte er in Betracht gezogen, sich in das örtliche Krankenhaus zu begeben, doch die Aussicht auf eine verständigungstechnisch schwierige Auseinandersetzung mit dem Personal, denen er nicht mal schildern konnte, was genau passiert war, hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
Verletzungen aller Art kannte er zu genüge aus der Abtei und auch wenn sie dort Ärzte zur Behandlung hatten, so hatte Kai über die Jahre einiges aufgeschnappt – wo man doch von Narkotika so viel hielt, wie der Grinch von Weihnachten.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kippte er das Desinfektionsmittel über die Fleischwunde an seiner Hand und vernähte den grössten Einschnitt so gut es ihm mit links gelang – die kleineren Fetzten zwang er mit dem mässig festen Verband, in ihren ursprünglichen Platz. Es war ein kleines Massaker und trotz der Mullbinde, dauerte es nicht lange, bis erste Punkte den Stoff zierten – was kaum verwunderlich war. Bis die Blutung stoppen würde, bräuchte es noch etwas Zeit.  
  
Mit der Gewissheit getan zu haben, was ihm möglich war, verräumte Kai den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer in das Möbel neben der Toilette und holte sich ein neues paar Handschuhe aus seinem Zimmer, ehe er sich an die Beseitigung der roten Flecken an der Haustür machte, die er bei seiner Ankunft, wegen des verklemmten Schlosses, kaum aufgebracht hatte.  
  
Seit er die anderen verlassen hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken wild umher, immer wieder die Tür aufzwängend, hinter der er sie zu verbannen versuchte – vergeblich. Wie hartnäckige Feuerfinger züngelten sie durch den aufgedrückten Spalt, streckten sich nach ihm aus und drohten, ihn in Brand zu stecken.  
  
Die Flucht vor seinem Gefühlsleben trieb ihn in das Getümmel des Stadtinneren und nach einer Stunde des sinnlosen Umherstreifens, kapitulierte Kai schliesslich, die Hände in den Taschen, mitten in der Menschenmasse stehen bleibend. Ein Kind rammte achtlos hüpfend sein Bein, kam ins Straucheln und musterte ihn kurz, ehe es dem ungeduldigen Rufen seiner Mutter hinterhereilte. Seine Augen folgten dem blonden Schopf teilnahmslos, ehe er müde zum strahlend blauen Himmel aufsah, der in starkem Kontrast zu seinem düsteren Innenleben stand.  
  
Immer, wenn Kai dachte, es unter Kontrolle zu haben, schaffte es sein Gegenpol, ihn erneut ins Ungleichgewicht zu stürzen und es sollte ihn wirklich nicht mehr erstaunen: Tyson, mit all seinem ungestümen Tatendrang, war schon immer für Überraschungen gut gewesen. So leicht sein Verhalten in den meisten Fällen zu manipulieren war, so unberechenbar verhielt er sich in Extremsituationen – wie die, in die er sie heute selbst manövriert hatte. Die Erinnerung nagte wie Säure an seiner Psyche und Kai presste die Augen zusammen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder aufzureizen, ab dem verächtlichen Blick aus braunen Iriden.  
  
 _Gott _– von all den Milliarden Menschen ausgerechnet Tyson! Ausgerechnet diese Ansammlung aus Temperament, Sturheit, Idiotie und dieser nicht endend wollenden Moral, in deren Angesicht Kai nicht mal gewinnen _wollte_! Er hielt nichts von netten Beschönigungen, Geleichberechtigung oder all dem anderen Quatsch, was der Hitzkopf so predigte und da fing das Problem ja schon an: Ihre Lebenseinstellung war grundverschieden!  
  
An einem guten Tag wusste Kai, dass der Umstand ihnen keinerlei Probleme bereitete – sie arbeiteten gut als Team und es war zu einem altbekannten Spiel geworden, indem Kai den Japaner ab seiner Blauäugigkeit belächelte, während dieser ihm sein Pessimismus vorwarf. Er wüsste von dem eisernen Willen des Weltmeisters, der Berge zu versetzten wusste, seiner Überzeugungen, für die er bereit war, _alles _zu geben – und Kai wüsste, dass es das gewesen war, das ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.  
  
Alles was er nun spürte, war die Spirale aus emotionalen Abgründen, die sein Inneres in ein wüstes Kriegsgebiet verwandelte: Sein Stolz kreuzte Schwerter mit dem Bewusstsein , die Logik debattierte mit der Vernunft, alte Schatten duellierten gegen die Eindringlinge der Moderne und sein Herz verbarrikadierte sich hinter Mauern aus Stahl, gegen _alles_. Und _alles _nur, weil er es soweit getrieben hatte, dass Dragoon sich zu einem eigenbemächtigten Angriff gezwungen sah – dabei traf die, der Situation entsprungene Erkenntnis mehr, als es der Blade je hätte tun können. Wenn ein Bit-Beast sich einschaltete war es kein Spiel mehr – es war _ernst_. Egal wie sehr die Vernunft, die Tysons Temperament kannte, zu wiedersprechen versuchte.  
  
Es war irrational und kräftezerrend und ein Teil in Kai wünschte sich die Zeit zurück, in der er sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer oder derer Achtung gekümmert hatte. Die Zeit, in der Gefühle nicht von Bedeutung waren. Natürlich – er wusste, dass die Lehren seines Grossvaters grundfalsch gewesen waren, doch die Lebensphilosophie dahinter hatte einem das Leben vereinfacht.  
  
Dann war dieser verhängnisvolle Tag gekommen, an dem eine abgeschrägte Kante ihm den Sieg entrissen hatte und der draus resultierende Leader-Posten hatte ihm ein Ziel versprochen, das er seit dem Umzug nach Japan vergeblich gesucht hatte. Seine Einwilligung hatte den Grundstein für das alles gelegt und die Ironie des Schicksals war ihm dabei vollkommen bewusst…  
  
Ab da hatten die vier Unikate wie stetige Tropfen seine Mauern gehöhlt – Tyson an vorderster Front mit einer Spitzhacke bewaffnet, bereit auch ihren Captain als festes Mitglied in die Familie einzugliedern.  
  
Nach der Jugend voller Lügen und Intrigen, war der unverblümt, offene Charakter genau das Beispiel gewesen, dass Kai gebraucht hatte, um wieder Vertrauen fassen zu können und umso schlimmer traf ihn jetzt das vernichtende Urtei-  
  
Abrupt wurde Kai von einer Berührung am Bein aus den Gedanken gerissen und überrascht richtete er seinen Blick suchend nach dem Schuldigen nach unten, wo ihn eine Katze mauzend begrüsste. Erwartungsvoll sah sie aus grossen Augen zu ihm auf, umgarnte ihn mit lieblichen Klängen, ehe sie sich setzte und den Kopf leicht schief legte. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich regungslos an, ehe Kai sich mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel, zu ihr herunterkniete. «Hungrig mein Kleiner?»  
  
Das rote Fell war rau und als seine Fingerspitzen eine Kruste streiften, sah er sie vielsagend an. «Harte Woche gehabt?»  
  
Sie miaute nur und drückte den Kopf zurück in seine Hand. Er fuhr über den knochigen Rücken und als sie ihm erneut, diesen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf, ergab er sich seufzend und stand auf. «Komm, lass uns was zum Essen finden.», sah er sich nach einem Lebensmittelladen um, den er in einer abzweigenden Gasse erspähte, die er auch sogleich anpeilte – sein neuer Begleiter folgte ihm freudig mauzend, auf flinken Pfoten und die nächsten drei Stunden, war der Streuner ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung.  
  


***

  
Als Kai, bei Einbruch der Dämmerung, den Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft einschlug, erspähte er seine Teamkollegen wie eine Schar wilder Hühner, laut zwischen Tür und Angel debattierend.  
  
«Was soll ich nicht erfahren?», hackte er nach, seine Miene in Gleichmütigkeit badend.  
  
Ertappt zuckte die vierköpfige Truppe zusammen und schockierte Gesichter wendeten sich ihm zu, als wäre er ein Vampir im Blutrausch. Mit jedem, wagen, dahingestammelten Wort, verlor Kai mehr an Geduld – die Wunde zerrte an seinen Nerven und die Ausflüchte seiner _sogenannten _Freunde taten ihr Übriges, sein aufgewühltes Gefühlsleben zu erschüttern.  
  
Es war Kenny, der der verfahrenen Situation ein plötzliches Ende bereitete und, bleich wie sein T-Shirt, gestand, offenbar das Abschliessen der Tür am Morgen vergessen zu haben. Kai war versucht dem Drang nachzugeben, ihnen ihr lächerliches Verhalten vor die Füsse zu kotzen, wo sie schon ganz andere Dummheiten mit weniger Reue begannen hatten – stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf.  
  
«Hast du nicht. Ich war am Mittag kurz hier und habe es vergessen – mein Fehler, sorry – wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Nun entschuldigt mich, ich gedenke den Abend _störungsfrei _auf meinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Seid morgen pünktlich fürs Training bereit.», schritt er gemächlich an ihnen vorbei und entschwand ihrem Sichtfeld die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Die zurückgelassenen Blade Breakers starrten ihm fassungslos hinterher und erst nach Minuten des regungslosen Schweigens, räusperte sich Ray und verschränkte die Arme. «Jetzt mache ich mir doch sorgen.»  
  
«Allerdings.», wandte sich Kenny an ihn, «Seit wann vergisst Kai etwas?»  
  
«Wen interessiert das? Seit wann entschuldigt _Kai _sich?», entsetzte sich Max, als stände die Apokalypse bevor.  
  
Kenny brach ungeahnt einen Streit vom Zaun, indem er seinen Einwand als besorgniserregender betitelte und während sie darüber diskutierten, klebte Tysons Blick von Trauer geflutet auf den Stufen – es war, als hätte man ihm ein Band ums Herz geschlungen und es mit einem Ruck zusammengezogen.   
  
Wen interessierten schon irgendwelche, dahingesagten Sätze von einer Person, die lieber mit Taten kommunizierte? Wichtiger als Kais Worte, war die Enttäuschung in den roten Augen, während seiner anfänglichen Frage gewesen – nur einen Wimpernschlag, doch es hatte gereicht, um den fremden Ausdruck auf den sonst perfekt sitzenden Zügen zu durchschauen.  
  
Sie hatten ihm doch bloss weitere Scherereien ersparen wollen nachdem ganzen Desaster mit Dragoon – es war nie ums Verheimlichen gegangen!  
  
Wie hatte Tyson in einigen, wenigen Sekunden nur das harterkämpfte Vertrauen dermassen zerrütten können, dass eine solche Bagatelle Kai treffen konnte? Verdammt noch mal, er liebte diesen gefühlskalten Arsch, doch statt all die anderen, zur Option stehenden Indizien zu berücksichtigen, wählte Kai ausgerechnet den einen aus, indem Tysons Wut ihn übermannt hatte! Das war einfach _nicht _fair!  
  
«Tyson, alles in Ordnung bei dir?», holte ihn Rays warme Hand aus der erneut aufbegehrenden Wut, die ihren Ansporn in der endlosen Frustration fand.  
  
«Nein!», entriss er seinen Arm und stampfte, entgegen dem Drang die Treppe hoch zu stürmen und dem Mister sein Innenleben um die Ohren zu hauen, in die Küche – es würde die ganze Situation nur verschlimmern, wenn er jetzt die unausgesprochene Mahnung in den Wind schlug und für heute hatte er genug Schaden angerichtet.

  
Seine Freunde folgten ihm und das darauffolgende Abendessen, war von einer ungreifbaren Spannung überschattet. Sie beschlossen nach einigem hin und her, die _Bitte _ihres Leaders zu respektieren und den morgigen Tag abzuwarten, um anhand seines Verhaltens die weiteren Schritte zu planen.  
  
Erst gegen das Ende, ihres allabendlichen Kartenspieles, begann die Anspannung sich langsam zu lösen.  
  


***

  
Tyson hatte grässlich geschlafen, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, die teuflisch klingelnde Ausgeburt der Hölle gegen die nächste Wand zu donnern. Max, der sich mit ihm ein Zimmer teilte, setzte sich mit wild abstehendem Haar auf, die Augen glasig und wie Zombies brachten sie ihre Morgenrutine schleppend hinter sich.  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Küche und Tysons Herz tat einen erleichterten Hüpfer, als der Russe mit aufgeschlagener Zeitung am Tisch sass – entgegen seiner nächtlichen Alpträume.  
  
Überrascht löste Kai seinen Blick von der Druckerschwärze, sah sich die Neuankömmlinge an, ehe er einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr warf und sie dann mit gezückter Augenbraue kritisch beäugte. «Gab es einen Wasserschaden?»  
  
Perplex sah Tyson an sich herunter, doch fand seine Kleindung trocken vor. «Hä?»  
  
«Es war das erste und einzige Ereignis, das euch pünktlich aus den Betten gebracht hat.»  
  
Schnaubend verdrehte der Japaner die Augen ab der Erinnerung an das Spektakel im letzten Jahr und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch neben den Blonden, wo Ray gerade die Spiegeleier auftischte und ihnen mit einem Lächeln einen guten Morgen wünschte. Der Duft des Frühstücks, liess Tysons Lebensgeister aufhorchen und mit jedem Bissen, gewann er an Farbe.  
  
Kenny schnappte sich eine Scheibe Brot und nippte an seinem Kaffee, beiläufig etwas in die Tasten tippend, was der Computer mit _dezentem _Unwillen über die frühe Tortur kommentierte.  
  
«Ich glaube Dizzi könnte auch einen Kaffee gebrauchen.», lachte Max.  
  
«Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihre Hardware das Überleben würde.», setzte sich der Chinese zu ihnen und Dizzi verkündete, dass sie bereit wäre, das Risiko einzugehen. An einem anderen Morgen hätte Tyson angedroht der Bitte nachzukommen, um etwas Bewegung in seinen ältesten Freund zu bringen, doch er war in seine Mission vertieft, Kais Verhalten zu analysieren.  
  
Bisher hatte ihr Leader kein Anzeichen zur Bestätigung ihrer Befürchtungen geliefert – er verhielt sich wie jeden anderen Morgen auch und langsam fragte Tyson sich, ob sie durch den aufgewühlten Vortag zu viel hineininterpretiert hatten. Das einzige was noch einer endgültigen Obduktion harrte, war der Zustand seiner Rechten, doch die hob die Tasse, als wäre nichts und so versuchte Tyson stattdessen in den glatten Zügen einen Indikator für den Schmerz zu finden.  
  
Ein Bein traf ihn unter dem Tisch, als sein Starren scheinbar zu penetrant wurde, doch da war es bereits zu spät: «Habe ich etwas im Gesicht oder gibt es einen anderen Grund für euer Starren?»  
  
Überrascht sah Tyson in die Runde und erkannte, wie Max scheinheilig die Decke zu mustern begann.  
  
«Sorry, wir haben uns nur gefragt, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist.», übernahm Ray gelassen die Führung, «Wie geht es deiner Hand?»  
  
«Alles bestens.» und wie zur Bestätigung hielt Kai gesagte hoch und ballte sie zweimal zur Faust, was Max erleichtert aufseufzen liess, «Dragoons Angriffe waren auch schon stärker.»  
  
«Was?!», schoss Tyson wütend auf, sämtliche Sorgen mit einem Schlag vergessen, «Frechheit! Wir – und vor allem Dragoon – sind in Bestform! Das Turnier haben wir mit Leichtigkeit gewonnen!»  
  
«Bei eueren Bit-Beasts liegt auch nicht das Problem, wie Kennys Daten deutlich zeigen, weshalb wir heute auch das Konditionstraining fortsetzten werden.», verkündete er gelassen und erhob sich.  
  
Allgemeines Stöhnen machte die Runde. «Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wieso kannst du uns nicht einfach mal einen Tag frei geben? Wir sind vielleicht nicht in Topform, aber ein kleiner Unterbruch würde uns nicht umbringen!», wetterte Tyson weiter, während die Gruppe sich wiederwillig in Bewegung setzte.  
  
«Würde ich jedes Mal darauf eingehen, würdet ihr zwei Drittel des Jahres mit Essen verbringen, was den dritten erübrigte.», entgegnete Kai kühl und drehte sich nach Verlassen des Hauses zu der versammelten Meute um, «Aber ich mache euch einen Vorschlag: Ich werde das Tempo drosseln und euch ab zwei Uhr entlassen, wenn», und dabei nahm er ausschliesslich den Japaner ins Visier, «während des Trainings keine einzige Klage kommt. Andernfalls wird der Gefallen mit sofortiger Wirkung hinfällig.»  
  
«Gefallen am Arsch…», murrte Tyson – sechs Stunden waren für normale Menschen fast ein ganzer Arbeitstag.  
  
«Wie war das?»  
  
«Nichts!», stöhnte er und deutete an seinen Mund zu verschliessen. Kaum das der Russe sich umdrehte und den Weg zum Strand ansteuerte, streckte er ihm die Zunge raus – und er hatte sich noch Sorgen um den Penner gemacht!  
  


***

  
Der Erste Schritt war geschafft: Selbst Rays wachsame Augen hatte Kai zu trügen vermocht, dafür hatte er allerdings in Kauf genommen, die Wunde erneut aufzureissen – wenn man in ihrem Zustand überhaupt davon sprechen konnte.  
  
Als er nach dem Aufstehen den Verband gewechselt hatte, war das daran klebende Blut von gelblichen Rändern umkreist und nebst der verlangsamten Wundheilung, erklärte das den ätzenden Schmerz.  
  
Er hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein und trotzdem sass ihm die Müdigkeit tief in den Gliedern, weshalb er das Angebot zum gemässigten Tempo hauptsächlich seiner Scharade wegen gemacht hatte – wenn er den Schein bis zum Ende des Trainings aufrechterhalten wollte, musste er wohl oder übel einen Gang herunterschalten. Sobald sie in drei Tagen zurück in Japan waren, würde er einen Notarzt aufsuchen und bis dahin würde er sich schonen, soweit es ihm möglich war.  
  
Tatsächlich verging die Zeit, mit dem Ansporn eines verfrühten Endes, ohne Genörgel und als er sie schliesslich entliess, fielen sich Tyson und Max erleichtert in die Arme. Wie sie wildhüpfend das «Ende der Sklaverei» feierten, war Kai versucht, ihnen Extratraining zu verdonnern, beliess es aber kopfschüttelnd dabei – die Ironie würde er sich für einen anderen Tag sparen.  
  
Die Essenseinladung lehnte er mit dem Einwand ab, vorher noch den nahegelegenen Leuchtturm besichtigen zu wollen und während seine Kameraden auf direktem Weg in die Stadt zogen, ging er selber zurück zur Unterkunft, die er bis zum Abend dank der allgemeinen Ferienstimmung für sich haben würde. Er würde noch die Verbände wechseln und sich dann wie geplant aufs Ohr hauen.  
  
Sein Plan war vergessen, sowie er den Schlüssel im Schloss kräftig nach rechts drehte, aber nichts geschah. Misstrauisch betätigte er die Klinke und ohne Scherereien, schwang die Tür auf.  
  
Geräuschlos trat er ein und lauschte in die Stille.  
  
Ein Geräusch aus dem oberen Stock verriet den Eindringling und auf leisen Sohlen folgte Kai dem Rascheln, bis er vor seiner angelehnten Zimmertür in Deckung ging. Vorsichtig schielte er hinein und als er den Schatten erspähte, stiess er sie abrupt auf.  
  
Die Person drehte sich ihm erschrocken zu und Kai erkannte das Gesicht des rothaarigen Jungen sofort, doch ehe er ein Wort herausbrachte, stürzte der Kerl zum Fenster, riss es auf und sprang mit einer flüssigen Bewegung hinaus.  
  
Fluchend verlor Kai keine Zeit und folgte ihm auf demselben Weg. Mit Leichtigkeit kam er auf dem Boden auf und, seine Sinne nur auf den Flüchtenden fokussiert, wollte er ihm sogleich hinterher, doch kaum, dass er zum Sprint hochgeschossen war, traf ihn der Schwindel, als wäre er frontal gegen eine Mauer gekracht. Sich an den Kopf fassend, ging er in die Knie und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, wie der Motor eines Sportwagens.  
  
 _Verdammt_! Mit wutverzehrtem Gesicht umklammerte Kai sein Handgelenk und die Wunde, die für seine erbärmliche Kondition verantwortlich und mit dem Adrenalin in Vergessenheit geraten war, pulsierte zum Takt des Blutes, das heiss durch die Bahnen seines Zyklus schoss.  
  
Wissend, dass ein Ausraster den Zustand nur verschlimmern würde, liess er sich zurücksinken und streckte geschlagen alle viere von sich – liess die plötzliche Kälte von der wärmenden Nachmittagssonne vertreiben.  
  
Erst als sich die Aufruhr in seinem Körper langsam, aber stetig beruhigt hatte, holte er seinen ursprünglichen Plan nach, den Verband zu wechseln – der Kerl war ohnehin über alle Berge.  
  
Als er anschliessend das Fenster in seinem Zimmer schloss, zog ein gelber Fleck, am Rande seiner Sicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und mit gerunzelter Stirn hob er den gefalteten Zettel von seinem Bett. Kurz besah er ihn sich von allen Seiten, ehe er ihn aufklappte und die knappen Zeilen mit kurzem Blick überflog. Ein verächtliches Schnauben entfloh ihm – dass hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
  


_Es ist Zeit, dass jemand die Verantwortung übernimmt!  
Heute 21:00 Uhr beim alten Regierungsgebäude._

  
Kein Name stand auf dem Papier, doch Kai wusste auch ohne eine Unterschrift, dank der Vorstellungsrunde des Turniers, von wem der Wisch kam: Danil Koslow.  
  
Kai hatte es sofort erkannt, als er ihn unter den antretenden Teams das erste Mal erspäht hatte: Die Gleichgültigkeit, die erzwungene Haltung, das wache Funkeln in den analysierenden Augen – ein Ehemaliger der Abtei.  
  
Als Danils Beobachtung der Teilnehmer seinerseits bei ihm angelangt war, schien der Rest um den jüngeren Russen zu verblassen und nebst der Erkenntnis, verzerrte die Verachtung sein Gesicht zu einer wüsten Fratze – der Durst nach Vergeltung loderte wie Feuer in seinen Augen.  
  
Genau das war der Grund gewesen, weshalb Kai seine Streifen für längere Zeit mit Makeup überdeckt hatte… Kein Insasse der Abtei hatte sich Namen oder Gesichter gemerkt, doch in nur einer Stunde hatte Kais Grossvater damals sichergestellt, dass man ihn jederzeit als seinen geachteten Sprössling erkennen würde.  
  
Die eintätowierten Male mochten ihm als fadenscheinige Mahnung seines Versagens gestochen worden zu sein, doch Kai wusste, dass es an erster Stelle dem machthungrigen und nicht minder sadistischen Wesen des alten Mannes zugrunde lag: Voltaire hatte ihn absichtlich zur Zielscheibe aller Schüler gemacht und ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde jede noch so kleine Blösse doppelt gestraft – und dieser Pimpf wollte ihm etwas von Verantwortung erzählen, lächerlich!  
  
Zerknüllt landete der Zettel im Mülleimer.  
  


***


	3. Nächtlicher Besucher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen! Ab diesem Kapitel wird sich die Story grundsätzlich aus Kais Sicht abspielen, weil es der Autorin sonst zu kompliziert geworden wäre ;) Ich denke, Tysons Standpunkt ist soweit klar, aber sollte sich jemand daran stören: ich bin offen für Kritik. 
> 
> Viel Spass beim Lesen!

** Nächtlicher Besuch **

Das Zuschlagen der Eingangstür liess Kai aus seinem geruhsamen Schlaf, im Liegestuhl hinter dem Haus, hochfahren. Eiligst schnappte er sich sein bereitgelegtes Buch, schlug es auf und gab den Anschein, den Nachmittag mit lesen verbracht zu haben.  
  
«Kai du Langweiler, sag mir nicht, dass _das _dein Plan für den Nachmittag war?», stürzte auch schon Tyson durch die Schiebetür in den Garten und baute sich vor ihm auf, «Da hättest du echt mit uns kommen können – du hast die beste Tour des Jahres verpasst! Einer der Kellner hat uns angeboten etwas die Stadt zu zeigen und dann ist er mit uns rausgefahren und wir konnten Biberratten streicheln!», funkelten seine Augen voller Begeisterung.  
  
«Sicher, dass du dir dabei keine Tollwut eingefangen hast?», neckte Kai schmunzelnd und erzielte das gewünschte Ergebnis – sofort plusterte Tyson sich auf und besah ihn sich mit erhobener Nase.  
  
«Nein! Das waren keine wilden, sondern welche in einem Park – Nypomkaspo-» «Le Parc Myocastors.», half ihm Kenny grinsend auf die Sprünge.  
  
Kurz darauf hatte sich die ganze Truppe um Kais Liegestuhl gescharrt und berichteten wildgestikulierend von dem Ausflug mit ihrem neusten Lieblings Franzosen Jaques. Aus den Erzählungen bildete sich vor Kais innerem Auge das Bild eines schlaksigen, hochgewachsenen Mannes, mit markanten Wangenknochen und feinem Schnauzbart, der seine Freunde, einem vorwitzigen Pantomimen ähnlich, durch die Gärten führte. Wie sie sich gegenseitig ständig, mitten in den Sätzen unterbrachen, weil ein _wichtiges _Detail ausgelassen worden war, fühlte sich Kai, als wäre er mitten drin dabei gewesen und er lauschte den bunten Dialogen, mit einem hartnäckigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  


***

  
Zum Abendessen erfand sich ihr kochgewandte Chinese neu und zauberte kurzerhand eine der inländischen Delikatessen auf den Tisch, was in einer, für ihn eigens erdichteten, Hymne endete – kein Schauspiel, das man Liebhabern der musischen Künste zumuten wollte, doch Ray liessen die schiefen Zeilen förmlich dahin schmelzen.  
  
Kai hatte vergebens versucht, sich dem Ritual zu entziehen und obwohl er mittlerweile Mühe hatte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, bereute er keine Sekunde davon. Nichts desto trotz überliess er sie ihrem Kartenspiel ohne seine, durchaus erwünschte, Präsenz und begab sich frühzeitig zu Bett.  
  
Sein fiebriger Kopf fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, der Zustand seiner Wunde war unverändert und eng in sein Lacken gehüllt, drehte er sich unruhig von der einen Seite auf die andere, bis er unter den gedämpften Spielkommentaren, im unteren Stock, langsam wegdämmerte.  
  
Ein Schrei liess Kai abrupt hochfahren und einen Moment glaubte er, dass ihm sein Verstand einen Streich gespielt hatte, als ein weiterer folgte. «Na warte, den Mistkerl schnappe ich mir!»  
  
«Nicht, wenn ich ihn vorher erwische!»  
  
«Tyson, Ray – wartet! Verdammt… Kenny komm schon!», drangen wütende Stimmen an sein Ohr. Gedämpfte Schritte halten durch das Haus und Kai schnappte sich Dranzer, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die leuchtenden Ziffern seines Weckers, der ihm die Mitternachtsstunde verkündete, ehe er hastig dem Radau folgte.  
  
Sein Weg führte Kai abermals auf den Sitzplatz hinter das Haus und kaum, dass die nächtliche Luft ihn empfing, erkannte er das Blitzen zweier aufeinandertreffenden Blades – einer davon unverkennbar Rays weisser Tiger, der im fahlen Licht wie ein Blitz über den Boden zuckte. Der andere… Danils. _Dieser elende Bastard._  
  
«Kai! Der Arsch hat unser Fenster eingeschlagen!», brüllte Tyson ihn zur Begrüssung an und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger wutentbrannt auf den Übeltäter, der mit gehässigem Grinsen an die steinerne Abgrenzung, zum Nachbargebäude lehnte.  
  
Behutsam legte Kai dem aufgebrachten Japaner eine Hand auf die Schulter, zwang ihn zur Seite und im nächsten Moment schleuderte Dranzer direkt auf den fremden Blade zu.  
  
Der stechende Schmerz hätte Kai kaum weniger interessieren können, zu gewaltig war die grenzenlose Verachtung, die ihn wie eine eiserne Jungfrau umschloss. Er konnte mit Beleidigungen umgehen, mit illegalen Handlungsweisen oder Angriffe aller Art gegen seine Person, ja selbst an stupide Aktionen im Übermut hatte er sich gewohnt, doch wo er den endgültigen Schlussstrich zog, war bei einem Übergriff auf seine Freunde. Niemand vergriff sich an _seinem _Team – _niemand_!  
  
Mit einem einzigen, präzisen Angriff, gehüllt in einen mächtigen Feuerorkan, zerbrach der rote Kreisel in hundert Einzelteile, die sich im Schein der Flammen, wie ein Rubinregen, in dem sandigen Untergrund verteilten, ehe Dranzer eine abrupte Kehrtwende einlegte, ohne an Kraft zu verlieren, vom Boden abhob und sich zischend in das splitternde Gestein bohrte – keinen Zentimeter von Danils Gesicht entfernt.  
  
Schockerstarrt, wanderte erst nur seine Iris zur Seite, ehe der Kopf folgte und sowie Danil, den immer noch drehenden Blade in Rauchschwaden gehüllt erblickte, stolperte er von der Gefahrenquelle weg und landete ungalant auf seinem Hintern – das Gesicht leuchtend weiss, wie der Halbmond über ihnen.  
  
Wortlos befahl Kai Dranzer zurück in seine Hand und beinahe wäre ihm der Kreisel entglitten, weil ihm die steifen Finger den Dienst zu quittierten drohten. Nur das Rauschen des Meeres war zu hören, bis Danil Kai mit Adlersaugen ins Visier nahm und genauso plötzlich aufsprang. «Du mieser Dreckskerl!», zischte er aus zusammengepressten, schiefen Zähen, sowie er auf die Überresten seines Blades zu stürzte.  
  
«Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben.», entgegnete Kai ungerührt und er spürte wie sich die Blicke seiner Teamkammeraden in seinen Nacken bohrten.  
  
Max unsichere Frage, nach der Notwendigkeit solcher Gnadenlosigkeit, blieb unbeantwortet, stattdessen übertönte Danils Gefluche sämtliche Anwesenden. «Nein! Dazu hattest du kein Recht – nicht du! Ich habe dir die Möglichkeit für einen fairen Kampf gegeben, aber du hast sie ignoriert!», brüllte er gehässig und Kais Blick verdunkelte sich ab der lächerlichen Entschuldigung.  
  
«Was meint er damit?», trat Tyson neben ihn.  
  
«Er ist eingebrochen und hat mir eine Aufforderung zum Duell hinterlassen.», beantwortete Kai, ohne seinen Fokus von dem Eindringling zu nehmen, «Sorry Danil, aber wenn es dir mit einer Herausforderung ernst ist, solltest du dich das nächste Mal an die Vorschriften der BBA halten.»  
  
«Darum ging es nie und das weisst du ganz genau! Du hast mir mein ganzes Leben zerstört! Du und deine verfluchte Sippe!», verzerrte sich sein Gesicht in wüste Falten, deren tiefe Schatten seine bodenlosen Wut grotesk unterstrichen und Kai entfloh ein verächtliches Schnauben – wie er es doch satt hatte, sich in egoistische Raster drücken zu lassen!  
  
Genau diese irrationalen Schuldzuweisungen, diese verqueren, sich zurechtgelegten Gedanken Konstrukte waren es, die Kai mehr denn alles andere in die Weissglut trieben und er hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll davon, für die Dummheit Zweiter die Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen! «Es reicht Danil.», entkam es ihm mit Eiseskälte, die er verloren geglaubt hatte, «Mach mich nicht für dein Elend verantwortlich, nur weil du zu feige bist, dich deinem eigenen Schatten zu stellen.»  
  
«Du wagst es?!», sprang der auf, «Ausgerechnet _du_?! Du warst Boris Schosshündchen, du und dieser Tala! Die ach so tollen Vorzeigejungen, mit all ihren verfluchten Privilegien, während ich mir jeden Tag neu erkämpfen musste und mein Bruder hat dabei sein Leben gelassen! Er hat mich vor euch beschützt und als dank- a-als Da- a-«, brach er erstickt ab, sog stockend die Luft ein und wandte abrupte sein Gesicht von ihnen ab, Lippen und Augen fest aufeinandergepresst.  
  
«Und als Dank jagst du irgendwelchen, zerstörerischen Vergeltungswünschen hinterher, statt zu _leben_?»  
  
Das unterdrückte Schluchzen erstarb in einem spitzen Ton und als Danil sich von der einen, auf die andere Sekunde, wie ein wildes Tier auf seine Beute stürzten wollte, die Hände zu knochigen Krallen gespreizt, waren es Tyson und Ray, letzterer blitzschnell hervorschnellend, die den Rotschopf von Kai fernhielten.  
  
«Die Zeiten haben sich geändert,», sprach Kai ungerührt weiter, erwiderte den irren Blick monoton, «trotzdem steckst du in der Vergangenheit fest. Wie lange warst du dort, bis der ganze Laden in die Luft ging? Vielleicht vier Jahre?», schätzte er anhand seines Alters, «Das ist nicht mal die Hälfte von der Zeit, die ich dort abgesessen habe und während du hier rumjamerst und einen Schuldigen für all das Übel suchst, habe ich die Freiheit genutzt – das solltest du auch tun. Wieso bladest du, wenn dieses Kapitel dir so viel Kummer bereitet hat?»  
  
Sich auf die Lippen beissend, wandte Danil seinen Blick ab.  
  
«Das dachte ich mir.», schüttelte Kai den Kopf, «Such dir ein neues Hobby – eines das dir Spass macht und lass den Mist hinter dir. Du hast so viele Jahre noch vor dir, nutze sie und suche dir eine neue Familie.» _So wie sie mich gefunden hat._  
  
Als die festen Griffe sich von ihm lösten, blieb Danil mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. Sein Körper zitterte und die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr, dass sich die Knöchel selbst im schwachen Licht abzeichneten. «Schon klar… leicht gesagt von einem, der nie jemanden verloren hat.», entkam es im leise und verbittert.  
  
Kai hätte darauf einiges erwidern können, doch er liess es. Das hier war kein Wettstreit und egal was er sagen würde, es würde ohnehin auf taube Ohren stossen. Das wichtigste war gesagt und als Danil sich zu einem plötzlichen Abgang entschied, beliess er es kopfschüttelnd dabei. Der Junge würde entweder erwachen, oder sich von der Vergangenheit auffressen lassen – doch das war nicht sein Problem. Er war Zeuge so vieler Schicksalsschläge gewesen und wenn er sich sein altes Team besah, das mit aller Kraft um eine glückliche Existenz kämpfte, wusste er, dass es möglich war – mit genügend Willen.  
  
«Verdammt Kai, was zum Teufel ist hier los?», rüttelte ihn Tyson aus seiner Starre und seufzend schloss der Russe seine Augen.  
  
«Nichts – vergesst es einfach und geht schlafen.», wollte er sich galant aus der Affäre ziehen, doch der Blauhaarige packte ihn barsch am Arm – wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
  
«Oh nein – so kommst du uns nicht davon! Was sollte dieses ganze Geschwafel bedeuten? Was meinte er mit seinem Bruder?»  
  
«Er hat von dieser Bladeschule in Russland gesprochen, oder? Wir waren in unserem ersten Jahr dort.», mischte sich Ray sachlich ein, dicht gefolgt von Max.  
  
«Komm schon Kai, du kannst uns echt nicht so hängen lassen.»  
  
Mit jedem Wort gewann das Pochen in Kais Kopf an Intensität. «Das geht euch nichts an.», entriss er seinen Arm, während der Schwindel ihn zu überwältigen drohte – das alles war zu viel in seinem jetzigen Zustand. _Natürlich _musste der kleine Rachegeist genau jetzt auftauchen und seine Reden schwingen! Wieso konnte man ihm nicht endlich eine Pause gönnen verdammt!  
  
«Es geht uns nichts an?!», wütend versperrte Tyson ihm den Weg und funkelte ihn an, «Das ist nicht fair! Wir sind ein Team Kai! Wir sind _Freunde_!», betonte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, «Also hör endlich auf, uns auszuschliessen! Wir erwarten ja keine Details, aber wenigstens genug Vertrauen für die Fakten!»  
  
«Schöne Ansage für jemanden, dessen Blade mich gestern noch attackiert hat.», entgegnete Kai kühl. Es war kein Satz aus Affekt, sondern reiner Berechnung – ein Tiefschlag, den er bereit war in Kauf zu nehmen, weil es schlicht und ergreifend die einzige Möglichkeit war, dem Ganzen ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten.   
  
Der Schlag ging tiefer als vermutet… Hinter ihm wurde hörbar die Luft angehalten, während die menschliche Mauer im Türrahmen, mit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrte. Keinen Moment nahm der Japaner seinen Blick von ihm und Kai hätte es sich sehnlichst gewünscht – das Braun um stecknadelgrosse Pupillen, verriet mehr, als Tyson je hätte in Worte fassen können. «Ich-», begann er mit zuckendem Mundwinkel.

«Schon klar Tyson.», unterbrach Kai ihn, «Wir sind ein Team und als dieses Schätze ich euch, aber das ist eine Episode, die ich abgeschlossen habe und ich erwarte, dass ihr das respektiert. Jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich bin müde.», drückte er den Blauhaarigen aus dem Türrahmen, der es wie eine Schaufensterpuppe geschehen liess und ging mit ruhigen Schritten, aber verbitterter Stimmung die Treppe hoch.  
  
Kaum, dass sich Kai auf sein Bett fallen liess, ergriffen ihn Schüttelkrämpfe. Nach atemringend, umschlang er sich mit zusätzlichen Decken und hoffte auf einen baldigen, erlösenden Schlaf – er kam, doch Tysons verletzter Anblick, verfolgte ihn bis in den letzten Winkel seiner fiebrigen Träume.  
  


***

  
Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, hielt sich ähnlich dem des Vortages, doch statt der fröhlichen Stimmung, breitete sich ein Teppich des Schweigens über sie. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen und selbst Dizzis Versuche, zur Auflockerung der Spannung, verliefen im Gegenteil, bis Kenny den Laptop seufzend zuklappte.  
  
Tyson war in eine Art Depression gefallen und diese sammelte sich wie düstere Nebelschwaden um ihn, sogen alle Energie, einem Parasiten ähnlich, aus ihm und was noch schlimmer war – die Aura umschloss nicht nur ihr Zentrum, sondern alle, die sich in ihrem Radius befanden. Ihre Gegenwart verbannte erfolgreich sämtliche, chaotischen Gesten und das heitere Geschwätz, die Fröhlichkeit und lustigen Anekdoten gefolgt von feurigen Blicken – Tysons ohne Unterlass gen Unten gerichtet und selbst Max entsagte seinem sonstigen Selbst, indem er sich wie eine komatöse Schnecke bewegte.  
  
Der ganze Tag war von dem Zustand überschattet und obwohl die Blade Breakers auch heute um 14:00 Uhr entlassen wurden, beschlossen sie entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten, den Nachmittag – der letzte, sonnige vor ihrer Abreise, laut Wetteraussage – in ihrem Domizil zu verbringen.  
  
Kai nutzte die trübsinnige Stimmung zu seinem Vorteil und verzog sich auf direktem Weg und ohne das kleinste Wort, in sein Zimmer.  
  
Egal wo er hingehen würde, er würde seinem geisselnden Gewissen nicht entfliehen können, doch immerhin war er hier sicher, vor Tysons apokalyptischen Antlitz – keine Sekunde länger könnte er den Anblick ertragen, unterstrichen durch die Spiegelung im Verhalten der Anderen.  
  
Kein einziger, winziger Klagelaut war während des _gesamten _Trainings erklungen und auch jetzt herrschte Totenstille im ganzen Haus, so das selbst die Absenz der optischen Schuld, nicht über diese hinwegzutrügen vermochte.  
  
Kai strich sich mit der linken Hand über das erhitzte Gesicht, liess seinen Kiefer knacksen und trank das Glas auf seinem Nachtisch mit einem Zug leer.  
  
Die Wunde hatte sich eindeutig entzündet und nebst dem psychischen Stress, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, wie lange er das noch durchstehen würde – mitleerweilen konnte er kaum noch die Finger bewegen.  
  
Er betete seinen zitternden Arm über den Augen und konzentrierte sich auf eine gleichmässige, tiefe Atmung. Morgen würde er eine Apotheke aufzusuchen, um eine Zinkoxidhaltige Salbe zu beschaffen und etwas gegen das Fieber, damit er die Zeit bis zum Rückflug überbrücken konnte.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte er Erlösung im Traumreich zu finden, doch immer wieder schreckte er in Schweiss gebadet, am Rande der REM-Phase hoch, am ganzen Körper vor Kälte zitternd und die wenigen Minuten Schlaf, waren von skurrilen, endloserscheinenden Albträumen begleitet, dass er nicht mal darin die erhoffte Erholung fand.  
  
So fällte Kai nach Stunden des ruhelosen Umherwälzens den Entschluss, wenigstens an einem Ende des Chaos aufzuräumen. Mit einem Satz neuer Kleider, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, doch genau vor seiner Tür, wäre er fast in Kenny geknallt, der die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben hatte und erschrocken zusammenfuhr. «Äh… D-das Abendessen ist gleich fertig, also wenn du- äh…», stotterte er und der Umstand, dass ihr Chef hier stand, spornte Kais Gewissen zu völlig neuen Schandtaten an, wo Tyson sich sonst nie eine Gelegenheit entgehen liess, ihren Leader mit seiner Anwesenheit zu _beglücken_.  
  
«Ich komme in zehn Minuten, danke.», schlängelte Kai sich an dem Kleineren vorbei, der glücklicherweise unter zu grossem Druck litt, um seinen angeschlagenen Zustand zu bemerken – vermutlich war Kenny damit beschäftigt, seine Entscheidung für _jenen _Strohhalm zu verfluchen.  
  
Der Appetit war Kai ab dem üblen Geruch, der heissangeschwollenen Hand, deutlich vergangen und der war davor schon kaum vorhanden gewesen. Trotzdem begab er sich nach einer eiligen Dusche in die Küche, wo alle bereits am Tisch sassen und missmutig in ihren Tellern umherstocherten. Der Zustand hielt an und selbst nachdem der Zeiger der Wanduhr, fast die Hälfte zurückgelegt hatte, änderte sich nichts daran.  
  
«Ich muss mich für gestern Abend entschuldigen.», begann Kai schliesslich müde.   
  
Augenblicklich erstarb dar Kratzen des Bestecks und zum ersten Mal seit vielen, _langen _Stunden, ging eine Regung durch die depressive Runde. Überrascht hefteten sich sämtliche Augenpaare im Raum auf ihn.  
  
«Ihr habt recht: Wir sind ein Team und ich hätte euch über den Einbruch informieren müssen.», gestand Kai ruhig aber ehrlich bereit, dem Trübsinn den Treibstoff zu nehmen, «Stattdessen habe ich es als Nichtigkeit abgetan und euch dadurch in Danils Schussbahn befördert. Wie ihr schon vermutet habt, kennt er mich aus der Zeit in der Abtei, was ich allerdings nicht vertiefen werde. Nicht, weil ich es euch verheimlichen will, sondern weil es der Vergangenheit angehört und es nichts ist, dass man in knappe Worte fassen könnte – das entschuldigt aber nicht, wie ich mich verhalten habe und was ich gesagt habe, tut mir ehrlich leid. Tyson», dieser zuckte ab der Erwähnung seines Namens sichtlich zusammen, «ich hege keinen Groll gegen das, was mit Dragoon passiert ist, noch halte ich es dir vor.»  
  
Dieser senkte, mit in Falten gelegter Stirn, seinen Blick zum Teller, wo er mit der Gabel grübelnd eine Erbse verfolgte.  
  
«Und hör bitte _endlich _damit auf, dein Essen zu misshandeln.», fügte Kai leicht gereizt an. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch noch schlimmer als Tysons übliches Essverhalten, war dieser fahle Abklatsch davon.  
  
Ray entfloh ein kurzes Lachen, das er geschickt in einem Räuspern tarnte, während Tyson schon aus Gewohnheit aufspringen wollte, dann aber irritiert innehielt. Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, ehe er sich zögernd setzte und Kai zaghaft musterte. «Und du meinst das auch wirklich ernst?»  
  
«Ja,», nickte Kai, den Blick erwidernd, «es war bei Gott nicht unsere erste Auseinandersetzung und definitiv nicht die Letzte, also mach es wie immer und überlass das Denken anderen. Es hat dich früher nie interessiert – kein Grund jetzt damit anzufangen. Einverstanden?»  
  
«Okay, einv- Moment mal, nein! Dreh das jetzt nicht so hin, als ob das mein Fehler gewesen wäre! Du hast dich wie der letzte Arsch benommen!»  
  
«Und seit wann ist das etwas Neues?», nahm Kai ihm erfolgreich den Wind aus den Segeln.  
  
Tyson war einfach gestrickt und glücklicherweise alles andere als nachtragend, zudem war er noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen – solange er nicht gerade am Rande einer Bey-Arena stand oder es ums Essen ging, sah er sich schnell am Ende seines Lateins, wie auch jetzt: mindestens drei Gefühle auf einmal verzerrten sein Gesicht und er versuchte mit zuckenden Armen eine Erwiderung zu finden, bis Max ihn schliesslich lachend erlöste und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. «Vergiss es Ty, du wurdest mit der Wahrscheit schachmatt gesetzt – er ist wirklich schon immer ein unerträglicher Geheimniskrämer gewesen.», umschrieb er Tysons Worte mit den Härtesten, zu denen der gutmütige Amerikaner im Stande war.  
  
«Sprich es aus Max – er ist ein _Arsch_!», fand das, zu neuem Leben erwachte, Temperament ein neues Ziel.  
  
«Ach lieber nicht.», hob der Blonde beschwichtigend die Hände, von einem schiefen Lächeln begleitet.   
  
«Schisser… Aber ich bleib dabei,», wandte sich Tyson von seinem Freund ab, der erleichtert zurücksank und nahm stattdessen den Grund, für seine bipolaren Anfälle, ins Visier, «Du schuldest uns was!»  
  
Kai besah ihn sich ausdruckslos, solange bis der andere die Arme, zur Verdeutlichung, auf den Tisch knallte. «Ich meine es ernst Kai!»  
  
«Sag mir doch bitte genau, weshalb ich euch etwas schuldig bin Tyson.»  
  
«Weil…», suchte er vergebens nach den richtigen Worten, « _Weil_!»  
  
«Das war weder genau noch ein Grund.»  
  
«Naja, _theoretisch _schuldest du uns schon einen Tag.», schaltete sich plötzlich Ray dazu und mit gezückter Augenbraue, wandte Kai seinen Fokus auf den Chinesen, der, den Kopf auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände gestützt, sich ab der Situation sichtlich amüsierte.  
  
«Ich höre.»  
  
«Es war der letzte schöne Tag und wir konnten nicht in die Stadt.», zuckte Ray mit den Schultern. Die Unbeteiligten beobachteten ihren Fürsprecher mit hoffnungsvollem Staunen, gerade als wäre er der Ritter mit goldenen Augen.  
  
«Ihr _hättet _gekonnt.», verdeutlichte Kai.  
  
Ein schiefes Grinsen liess seine katzenhaften Eckzähne aufblitzen. «Und das Risiko eingehen, dass du eventuell nochmals angegriffen wirst? Wir konnten Danil nicht einschätzen und wer hätte uns garantieren sollen, dass du nicht _noch _etwas verheimlicht hast?»  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige spielte sein Spiel – und dass gar nicht mal schlecht. «Ich weiss mich durchaus selbst zu verteidigen.»  
  
«Klar, aber so seltsam, wie du dich die letzte Woche benommen hast, kannst du uns die Sorge kaum verübeln. Ausserdem warst du wirklich ein Arsch – Entschuldigung hin oder her.»  
  
Zum Thema komisches Verhalten kam Kai noch so einiges mehr in den Sinn, offen wie sein Gegenspieler seine Zuneigung zu Max präsentierte, genauso wie umgekehrt – doch er liess es und statt einen neuen Streit zu provozieren, nutzte er die präsentierte Chance. «Gut, ihr habt gewonnen. Die letzten zwei Tage werden wir mit Kampftraining verbringen, beginnend um neun und endend um zwölf Uhr – zufrieden?»  
  
«Ja, nicht schle-» «YES!», schlug Tyson siegreich die Faust in die Luft und zerstörte damit sämtlichen Boden, für weitere Verhandlungen – dabei stiess er an die hölzerne Tischkannte, die mit Geschepper, der abrupten Bewegung folgte.   
  
«Oh Tyson, pass doch auf!», rettete Kenny seinen Laptop vor der Flut, des umgekippten Glases.  
  
«Ach scheisse, voll in den Teller, verdammt noc-» «Aber, aber Max, was höre ich da für unartige Worte aus _deinem _Mund?», grinste der Japaner, sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
  
«Ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig…», trauerte der Blonde seinem Essen hinterher, ehe er sich auf Tysons Augenhöhe begab und ihm einen Finger in die Brust bohrte, «Den Abwasch machst _du _heute!»  
  
«WAS?! Vergiss es! Du hast gestern beim Bingo verloren – Wettschulden sind Wettschulden!»  
  
«Das war vor dieser Sintflut! Wir stimmen ab!»  
  
Tyson verlor einstimmig und trotz aller Proteste, blieb er schlussendlich alleine mit dem Chaos zurück – an diesem Abend gaben zwei Gläser ihr Leben, für das Wohl der anderen: Mögen sie in Frieden ruhen.


	4. Verhängnisvolles Training

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, verschlief Kai am Morgen und der einzige Grund, weshalb nicht bereits die neugierigen Augen, des sämtlichen Teams, in sein Zimmer schielten, war Rays Verhandlungen vom Vorabend zu verdanken – er würde es nie erfahren, doch Kai dankte ihm, aus den Tiefen seines Herzens.  
  
Auf schwachen Knien, trotz der Extraportion Schlaf, schleppte er sich ins Bad und ein Blick in den Spiegel liess ihn wünschen, er hätte sich der Abdeckcreme seiner Streifen, damals nicht entledigt. Seine Haut war nicht nur blass, sondern zusätzlich, von einer ungesunden Gräue überschattet. Kurzum stellte er sich unter die kalte Dusche, entgegen seines Bedürfnisses nach dem Gegenteil, und als er danach erneut in den Spiegel sah, hoffte er inständig, dass die Röte solange anhalten würde, bis sie das Frühstück hinter sich gebracht hatten. Noch zwei Tage – zwei lächerliche Tage – und dann könnte er, nach der Landung zurück in Japan, augenblicklich einen Arzt aufsuchen.  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er etwas später zur Eingangstür, öffnete sie geräuschlos und schloss sie gut hörbar wieder, ehe er in die Küche ging, wo ihn Ray lächelnd begrüsste und ihm die Zeitung reichte. «Du solltest dir auch mal eine Pause gönnen, für gewöhnlich hast du nach deiner Morgenrunde mehr Farbe.», zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarige und stand auf, um sich Tee nachzuschenken.  
  
Nacheinander trudelten Kenny, Max und Tyson ein, während sich letztere über das konzertverdächtige Schnarchen des anderen beklagten, bis der Brillenträger ihnen mitteilte, dass sie beide unzumutbare Zimmergenossen waren, weshalb sie sich ja auch eines teilten. Damit brach eine weitere Diskussion vom Zaun, unter Einbezug sämtlicher Anwesenden, abzüglich des Leaders. Erst als sich Dizzi schliesslich spontan einschaltete und, anhand früherer Daten, die Dezibel Messungen, ihrer erdbebenfördernden Klänge, präsentierte, hatte sich die Debatte erledigt – nahtlos ging das Thema in die Nachmittagsplanung über.  
  
Kai versteckte sich mit geschlossenen Augen hinter seiner Zeitung und mobilisierte all seine Kräfte, nur nebensächlich dem Geplänkel lauschend, bis er sich schliesslich erhob und den Beginn des Trainings verkündete. Das folgende, performe Gestöhne und Geseufzte, hielt sich dabei gering, im Vergleich zu anderen Morgen.  
  
Mit gedrosseltem Tempo, führte er das Team zu einem kleinen Übungsplatz, kurz vor dem Stadtinneren, den er mit seinem Katzenfreund neulich entdeckt hatte und wusste, dass sich keine drei Gassen weiter, eine grosse Apotheke befand. Kaum, dass sie die, von Häuserwänden umschatteten Arenas erreichten, vergrub er seine zitternden Hände, von sich selbst genervt, in den Hosentaschen. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so angeschlagen gewesen war und sollte Tala, über drei Ecken, davon erfahren, er würde sich ab seinem Zustand ins Koma lachen. Kai würde es ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen, der Rothaarige besass auch so genug Zündmaterial gegen ihn, doch bei seinem derzeitigen Glück, würde einer der Blade Breakers ihm aus Versehen eine Nachricht, mit Fotodokumentation im Anhang, schicken. Nichts desto trotz wäre die ganze Angelegenheit mit den Blitzkrieg Boys um einiges einfacher und vermutlich wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Ivan besass unglaubliche Sprachkenntnisse und Spencer erstaunliche Diagnose Fähigkeiten – zudem hätte er den Vorfall gar nicht erst, aus Sorgen um Überreaktion, verheimlichen müssen.  
  
«Max gegen Tyson, Ray gegen Kenny.», verkündete Kai laut, als der Energieüberschuss seiner Kameraden auszuarten drohte, «Aber vorher noch auf ein Wort Kenny.» Fragend deutete der auf sich und Kai nickte. Ausser Hörweite der anderen, bat er den Brillenträger um eine genaue Vorgehensweise und bei sämtlichen Anweisungen, brummte der Braunhaarige aufmerksam. Als Kai zurück, das Signal zum Start gab, war sein Fokus vollkommen auf die ruhigeren Zwei im Team gerichtet, während die anderen, in der Arena hinter ihm, sich selbst den Startschuss gegeben hatten.  
  
Wie erwartet legte sich Rays Stirn in Falten, kaum dass Kennys Blade, nach Erreichen der Bowl, in den Angriff über ging – immer und immer wieder. Abwechselnd, wanderten die gelben Augen von seinem Gegner zu Kai, dessen Mimik nichts verriet. Misstrauisch wich der Chinese den Angriffen aus, die keine Gefahr für seinen Driger darstellten. Kenny war kein besonders guter Blader, im Vergleich zum Rest des Teams und nicht nur Ray unterschätzte ihn deswegen gerne. Sie sahen ihn nicht als reelle Bedrohung an und genau deshalb, war er für solche Übungen prädestiniert. Gerade weil Ray wusste, dass ihr Genie Kais Anweisungen folgte, zögerte er, den anderen anzugreifen und damit waren sie direkt bei der heutigen Lektion gelandet.  
  
Driger war wendig wie ein Gepard und schnell wie ein Falke im Sturzflug und es dürfte kaum einen Gegner geben, der dem auch nur annähern gleichkam. Umso schlechter stand es um seine Verteidigung, im Gegensatz zu Draciel, der selbst dem Zusammenprall mit einem Lastwagen standhalten würde, doch daran arbeiteten sie. Viel schlimmer war Rays Unfähigkeit, spontane Entscheidungen zu treffen. Immer musste er erst die Lage analysieren, um einer eventuellen Falle vorzubeugen – wie auch jetzt. Dabei vergeudete er wichtige Zeit und gab seinem Gegenspieler wiederum die Gelegenheit, seine Moves zu studieren.  
  
«Ich wusste es.», zog Kai, mit selbstgefälligem Unterton, Rays Blick auf sich und Kenny nutzte, wie abgesprochen den Moment, um seinen Blade auf den seines Gegners hüpfen zu lassen. Sein neu eingebautes Schwerkraftmodul setzte augenblicklich ein, ein helles Surren durchschnitt die Luft und als Funken, wie kleine Glühwürmchen, sich um ihn sammelten, schoss Rays Aufmerksamkeit zum Geschehen zurück.   
  
«Was zum-», realisierte der Chinese die Situation eine Sekunde verspätet und seine Nase kräuselte sich verärgert, «Driger, LOS!»In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, wurde der violette Kreisel abgeworfen und mit einem überpowerten Angriff ins Abseits befördert. Rays Mundwinkel zuckten zufrieden in die Höhe, nur kurz, bis er zusah, wie Driger, statt seinem Ruf Folge zu leisten, noch einige Umdrehungen machte, ehe er ausgedreht und regungslos liegen blieb. Mit einem irritierten Blinzeln, hüpfte er in die Arena und besah sich seinen Blade nachdenklich, nachdem er ihn aufgehoben hatte.  
  
«Du verstehst was ich dir sagen will?», fragte Kai nach einem Moment und Ray nickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, den Blick nicht von seinem Blade nehmend.  
  
«Ich vergeude immer noch zu viel Zeit, die Motive meines Gegners zu studieren.»  
  
«Genau. Es bietet ihm die Möglichkeit Driger auszupowern und damit legst du deine Siegeschancen auf Messers Schneide. Was noch?»  
  
Seufzend fuhr sich der Chinese durch die Haare. «Wenn ich mich dann entscheide zu handeln, ist es zu impulsiv.»  
  
Kai nickte zustimmend. «Du kannst die Taktik eines Gegners nie vorausahnen: Selbst, wenn du glaubst ihn zu kennen, besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass er einen neuen Trick gelernt hat. Lass deinen Kontrollzwang hinter dir und versuche spontaner zu agieren. Sobald du dich an möglichen Szenarien festgebissen hast, zeigt sich dein Temperament, bei einer Überraschung, zu deinem Nachteil.»  
  
«Ich werde daran arbeiten.»  
  
«Ja, und zwar damit.», deutete Kai zu den Bierdosen, die unachtsam liegen gelassen wurden, «Stellt sie auf und während du Slalom übst, wird Kenny dir spontane Anweisungen geben. Lass deiner Kreativität freien Lauf.», richtete er den letzten Satz an den Braunhaarigen, der grinsend salutierte.  
  
Kaum, dass sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatten, hielt Kai inne und atmete einige Male konzentriert durch. Das bisschen Rumstehen forderte mehr von ihm, als er es gewohnt war und wenn es so weiter ging, wäre er gezwungen, das Ganze vorzeitig zu beenden – immer noch besser, als vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammenzuklappen. Die Augen geschlossen, holte er tief Luft durch die Nase, stiess sie wieder durch den Mund aus und drehte sich schliesslich zu den verbliebenen zwei Duellanten um. Was er vorfand, hätte er erwarten müssen: Max und Tysons _Training _hatte sich, dank seiner Unachtsamkeit, in ein Katz und Maus Spiel verwandelt. Laut grölend übten sie sich in völlig sinnlosen Manövern, liessen ihre Kreisel gegenpolige Muster zeichnen und endete darin, dass Dragoon versuchte, Draciel vom Fleck zu bewegen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd fasste sich Kai an die feuchte Stirn und senkte den Kopf, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Die Ernstlosigkeit, gegenüber seines Trainings, nervte ihn zwar, doch ihre pure Freude an dem Sport an sich, war für jemanden, der das Bladen, während des Grossteils seines Lebens, als Äquivalent zum Krieg betrachtet hatte, unglaublich erfrischend.  
  
Dass er heute Spass an dem hatte, was er machte und sogar Weisheiten aus jenem, düsteren Abschnitt weitergeben konnte, war allein diesen Idioten zu verdanken. Sie alle frönten ihrem Hobby mit solcher Leidenschaft und Hingabe, dass er gar keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als sich von der geballten, positiven Ladung anstecken zu lassen – egal wie oft er ihnen, ab mangelnder Disziplin, den Hals umdrehen wollte.  
  
An einem anderen Tag, hätte er ihnen nichtsdestotrotz die Leviten gelesen, doch heute war es ihm ohnehin hauptsächlich um Ray gegangen und so genoss er den dynamischen Anblick für eine Weile im Stillen, während ihn die Zwei, total in ihrem Blödsinn gefangen, nicht einmal bemerkten. Vermutlich hätte es dafür eine Bombe benötigt – oder sein Räuspern. Ertappt zuckten sie zusammen und verlegen lachend, griff sich Max in den Nacken, die andere Hand in die Seite stützend. «Oh, hei Kai.»  
  
«Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch jetzt der Siegerfindung widmet?», fragte der mit gezückter Augenbraue und Tyson krempelte sich angespornt und breitgrinsend die Ärmel zurück.  
  
«Na dann zieh dich mal warm an Maxi, der Wetterbericht meldet einen Sturm! Los Dragoon!»  
  
«Oh bitte, der Move ist so alt wie dein Bit-Beast.», lachte der Blonde, «You sea, wir sind hier von _meinem _Element umgeben – Draciel Aqua Shield!» Das Aufkommen des Sturms wurde von der Flut stark verlangsamt, doch dass motivierte den Japaner nur umso mehr, zu beweisen, dass er diesen Angriff jederzeit ausführen konnte. Dabei entging ihm die Gelegenheit für eine perfekte Falle – Draciel wäre in dem Zustand zu träge gewesen, einem Schlag in die Flanke zu entkommen und mit einem leicht erhöhten Winkel, hätte Tyson ihn direkt aus der Bowl befördert. Max hätte nie damit gerechnet, denn genau wie er, kannte er den Dickschädel zu gut und Kai fragte sich langsam ernsthaft, wieso er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte. Der Kerl war einfach immun, gegen taktische Anweisungen _aller _Art. Wäre er nicht so verdammt k.o., er hätte Dranzer spontan mit ins Rennen geschickt, den toten Winkel genutzt und anschliessend den Moment abgepasst, indem der Drachen zum höchsten Punkt aufgestiegen war, um ihn raus zu kicken, da Tyson daraus eher seine Lektion lernen würde, als wenn Kai sich _lediglich _seiner Worte bediente. Natürlich wäre danach erst mal ein übersteuerter Protest in drei Akten, wegen seiner regelwidrigen Einmischung, gefolgt, doch das wär’s wert gewesen. Der einzige Segen war, dass der Japaner sich bei offiziellen Kämpfen besser anstellte – nicht, dass das seine Nerven irgendwie schonen würde… doch statt sich weiter aufzuregen, sparte Kai sich die Energie und verfolgte den Kampf kommentarlos. Er war einfach zu müde.  
  
Tyson hatte, ein Mal mehr, seinen Willen durchgesetzt und die Fluten verbanden sich mit dem Sturm zu einer monströsen Säule. Die Kraft des Windes zog Kais Schal enger um seinen Hals, zwangen ihn einen Schritt zurück und er hob die Hand, um wenigstens sein Gesicht von den abgeworfenen Wassertropen zu schirmen. In dem Moment stiess Dragoon mit einem lauten Aufschrei aus der Mitte empor, gefolgt von Draciel und ging nahtlos in einen Sturzflug über, begleitet von den begeisterten Zurufen seines Meisters – sie synchronisierten perfekt, gerade so, als wären sie ein Herz und eine Seele und die Faszination, bei dem Anblick, ergriff Kai jedes Mal aufs Neue. Jede Bewegung war kraftvoll und voller Elan, spiegelten Tysons Charakter in seinen schönsten Facetten, wie er mit funkelnden Augen und einem sorglosen Grinsen, seinem Blade Anweisungen gab. So sehr Kai es sonst liebte, den Hitzkopf auf die Palme zu bringen, so waren es doch diese Momente, die ihn mehr als alles andere, in den Bann gezogen hatten.

  
Personen, die Tyson zum ersten Mal begegneten, schimpften ihn einen Idioten und Kai wäre der Letzte, der ihnen da wiedersprechen würde, schliesslich täte er wahrlich gut daran, gelegentlich die Klappe zu halten, doch in ihrem verfrühten Urteil, übersahen sie sein unglaublich loyales und ehrliches Wesen. Er mochte auf den ersten Blick leichtsinnig und blauäugig wirken, doch entgegen oberflächlichen Meinungen, sah er in jedem das gute und war bereit, sich auch einmal die Hände schmutzig zu machen, um für einen _anderen _einzutreten. Es waren Charakterzüge, die man erst nach einer Weile erkannte, genauso wie die kleinen Macken, die ihn umso liebeswerter machten: Wie er immer nur dann heimlich seinen Blade durchputzte, wenn Kenny sich darüber beschwerte, dass die grösste Arbeit darin bestand, ihn auseinander zu kriegen oder, wie er alle Monate erneut versuchte, Ray bei seiner Meditation Gesellschaft zu leisten und dabei einschlief. Wie er versuchte Max Dinge zu erklären, die er selbst nicht verstand, aber irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte und wie er _jedes _Mal, wenn er glaubte, Kai wütend gemacht zu haben, ihm sein Essen aufs Zimmer brachte.  
  
Das Kai heute hier stand, als Mitglied eines Teams, dass sich mit Sekundenleim an sein Herz geklebt hatte, war das grösste Glück, dass ihm je zu Teil wurde und wenn er all die Jahre in der Abtei durchleben musste, um hier sein Zuhause zu finden, dann war es das ohne jeden Zweifel wert gewe- ein grüner Schweif liess ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken fahren – knapp an seiner linken Gesichtshälfte vorbei zischend. Erschrocken taumelte Kai zurück und sein anschwellender Puls brachte mit einem Schlag den Schwindel zurück.  
  
«Ups?», zog Tyson entschuldigend den Kopf ein, «Sorry – war keine Absicht.», tätschelte er Kais Schulter beim Vorbeieilen, ehe er vom Podest sprang und zu der Position rannte, wo Draciel gelandet war. Nachdem er ihn aufgehoben hatte, wischte er ihn kurz an seiner Jacke ab, ehe er ihn, mit spitzbübischem Grinsen, zu seinem Besitzer warf. «Tja Max, der Punkt geht an mich: Heute machst du den Abwasch!» «Wie wär’s, wenn ihr ihn einfach mal wie abgemacht, zusammen erledigt?», trat Kenny seufzend an sie heran, dicht gefolgt von Ray. Max war sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Vorschlag und versuchte vergebens, einen Arm um Tysons Schulter geschlungen, ihn ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen.  
  
«Kai?» Fragend wandte dieser seinen Blick von dem Komiker-Duo ab zu Kenny, der sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit gewiss, weitersprach, «Ich würde gerne noch einige Daten von euch erfassen, könntest du dafür gegen Tyson antreten und Max gegen Ray?» _Na toll_…Was hatte er eigentlich angestellt, um solch ein Karma verdient zu haben?  
  
«Klar.», erwiderte er automatisch, seinen inneren Zwiespalt überspielend. Was hätte er auch anderes erwidern sollen? Die Datenanalysen ihres Chefs waren ein bedeutender Teil ihres Erfolgs und er hatte ihm noch nie eine Bitte diesbezüglich abgeschlagen – würde er jetzt damit anfangen, wären die Fragezeichen grösser, als wenn er plötzlich einen Schlagersong anstimmen würde…  
  
Mehr schlecht als recht, brachte Kai Dranzer an dem Starter an und versuchte wenigsten den Zeigefinger seiner Hand genug zu beugen, um die Reisleine betätigen zu können. Allein diese winzige Bewegung, liess ihn ungewollt zusammenzucken und er biss sich auf die Zunge, um den zu entfliehen drohenden Laut, zurück zu halten.  
  
«Okay – ich bin so weit.», vermeldete Kenny mit gehobenem Daumen, nachdem er Dizzi hochgefahren hatte und gab, nach einem prüfenden Blick, das Zeichen.  
  
Dranzer flog, trotz bester Bemühungen, gebremst in die Arena, doch Kai bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Die kurze, aber kräftige Startbewegung hatte ausgereicht, um den Schmerz explosionsartig durch seinen ganzen Körper zu jagen und wie ein Feuer, breitete es sich rasant bis in die letzte Zelle aus. Diesmal konnte er den Laut nicht unterdrücken und mehrere Male versuchte er die Schwärze vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln, bis sich die Landschaft um ihn in einem surrealistischen Gemälde abformte. Die schwankende Welt liess ihn zurückstolpern und er fasste sich an den Kopf – Schweissperlen benetzten seine Fingerkuppen.  
  
«Kai?», drang, wie durch Nebel, eine gedämpfte Stimme zu ihm durch, ohne dass er mit Sicherheit bestimmen konnte, wem sie gehörte. _K alt_… Ihm war eiskalt. Seine Knie gaben nach und hart schlug er auf dem Beton auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig die Arme hebend, um sich vor dem Sturz, in die Arena, zu bewahren. «Kai!»  
  
Die Zähe zusammengepresst, versuchte er sich aufzuraffen, versuchte mit zitternden Bewegungen, die fremden Hände wegzudrücken und ein erneutes Zucken ging durch ihn, sowie er genervt nach ihnen griff – mit der Rechten.  
  
«Oh Gott! Er ist glühend heiss!» «Tyson, ist das Blut an deinem Arm?» «Was? Woher…», die dröhnende Stimme nahe seines Ohres erstarb, ehe im nächsten Moment Kais Hand gepackt wurde und es war diese barsche Bewegung, die den letzten Stromschlag durch seinen Körper jagte, der ihn in die drohende Ohnmacht beförderte.  
  


***

  
Kai erinnerte sich vage daran, zweimal kurzzeitig wachgeworden zu sein: Das erste Mal ab lautem Gebrüll – das helle Licht hatte ihm in den Augen geschmerzt und er war schnell wieder weggedämmert. Beim zweiten Mal war es dunkel gewesen, deshalb wusste er, als er schliesslich zum dritten Mal sein Bewusstsein wiederfand, dass mindestens ein Tag vergangen sein musste. Ein regelmässiges Piepsen drang an seine Ohren und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er die Augen öffnete – er war in einem Krankenhaus.  
  
«Oh, tu es réveillé! Veuillez patienter, je vais voir le médecin tout suite.», teilte ihm eine Schwester mit, ehe sie eilig den Raum verliess – wie er mit seinem bescheidenem Französisch nur vermuten konnte, um den Doktor zu holen. Seufzend zwang er sich auf. Ein kurzer Blick verriet, dass er sich in einem Zweierzimmer befand, indem das andere Bett glücklicherweise leer stand. Seine Hand war in saubere Bandagen eingewickelt und als er sie zu bewegen versuchte, reagierten immerhin die Fingerspitzen, ohne stromartige Schläge durch ihn zu jagen, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Dank der Versuchsreihen der Abtei, schlug sein Körper besser auf Medikationen an als durchschnittliche. Kurz studierte er den Katheter, dann seine Kleidung, die säuberlich zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl lag und gerade wollte er sich die Kanüle entfernen, da ging die Tür auf und beim Anblick, des in weiss gekleideten, hageren Mannes, liess er unauffällig davon ab.  
  
«Ah Mister Hiwatari, schön sie schonwieder in der Horizontalen erblicken zu dürfen – wenn sie sich auch noch schonen sollten.», lächelte der Mann, als wäre er einer Zahnpasta Werbung entsprungen, mit starkem Akzent, «Ich bin ihr zuständiger Arzt, Dr. Prof. Hemingway.», zog er sich einen Stuhl heran, «Sie haben ihre Freunde ganz schön in Panik versetzt! Wir mussten schlussendlich die Sicherheitskräfte rufen, weil sie einfach nicht von ihrer Seite weichen wollten – aber das nur nebenbei. Wie fühlen sie sich?»  
  
«Gut.», entgegnete Kai knapp.  
  
«Nun, dass ist zwar schön zu hören, aber wenig informativ. Lassen sie uns mal ihre Werte überprüfen.», warf er einen Blick auf den Monitor, ehe er die Brille aufsetzte und durch die Akte blätterte, «Sie sprechen äusserst gut auf das Antibiotika an – wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell sich ihre Blutwerte normalisiert haben. Sowas ist mir in all den Jahren noch nie unter die Augen gekommen! Sie sind wohl eine wahre Kämpfernatur.», zwinkerte Hemingway ihm zu und ab der Geste, wusste Kai plötzlich einen besseren Platz für die Kanüle in seinem Arm. Er war nie ein Fan von Plappermäulern gewesen, doch die selbstverliebte Aura, die den Doktor umgab, machte es nahezu unerträglich. «Trotzdem muss ich ein ernsten Wörtchen mit ihnen reden.» Oh, ihm kämen da auch einige ernste Angelegenheiten in den Sinn… «Ihr Verhalten war im höchsten Masse fahrlässig und die erste Hilfe war zwar ein guter Ansatz, aber unsauber – es befand sich noch Sand in der stümperhaft zusammengenähten Wunde. Welchen Quacksalber haben sie bitteschön damit betraut?»  
  
«Mich selbst.», konnte Kai es sich nicht verkneifen und die kurzzeitig entgleisenden Züge, waren Lohn genug.  
  
«Sie? Das- meine Güte! Sie müssen doch gewusst haben, dass solch eine Wunde, nach einer sofortigen, professionellen Behandlung verlangt! Wären sie sofort hierhergekommen, hätten sich die Bakterien nie einnisten können! Wissen sie, was sowas anrichten kann? Mit einer Blutvergiftung ist nicht zu spassen Mister Hiwatari – nicht mehr lange und sie hätten einen septischen Schock erlitten und dann wären ihre Überlebenschancen, die eines Münzwurfs gewesen!»  
  
«Wann kann ich gehen?», überging er die Standpauke, die ein ähnliches Interesse in ihm weckte, wie Rays Haarpflegeprodukte.  
  
Verständnislos wurde Kai angeschaut und provozieren hob der Russe eine Augenbraue. Der Doktor-Professor-sowieso schüttelte nur theatralisch den Kopf. «Bei so viel Ignoranz fehlen mir die Worte.», verwarf er die Arme.  
  
…Er würde dem Idioten bald sein volles Unverständnis einbläuen! «Meine Frage Doktor? Wie sie wissen, habe ich _ungeduldige _Freunde.»  
  
«Was sie nicht von dieser Dummheit bewahrt hat!», verdeutlichte er erneut mit einem vielsagenden Blick über den Brillenrand, «Aber bitte, man soll nicht behaupten, ich ginge nicht auf meine Patienten ein: Wir werden sie noch einen Tag zur Beobachtung hierbehalten und ihnen weiterhin das Antibiotikum verabreichen. Je nach Blutwert, können wir sie morgen dann guten Gewissens entlassen.»  
  
«War das dann alles?»  
  
Ein erneuter Blick des Unverständnisses traf ihn und kurz befürchtete Kai eine neue, äusserst unnötige, Ausführung seiner unverantwortlichen Handlungsweise. «Nein.», seufzte der Arzt im Stil einer alleinerziehenden Mutter von zehn Kindern, «Die Schwester wird später wieder nach ihnen sehen. Abendessen ist in fünf Stunden, bitte teilen sie ihr bis dahin, ihr gewünschtes Menu mit – die Karte liegt auf ihrem Nachtisch. Sollten sie irgendein Anliegen haben, können sie die Schwester mit dem Knopf dort rufen.», deutete er an den roten Punkt, der über Kai pendelte, ehe er sich _endlich _erhob, «Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Erholung und sehen sie bitte davon ab, sich unnötig zu Bewegen – sie müssen sich schonen.», strafte er Kai mit einem mahnenden Blick, ehe sein schleimiges Lächeln zurückfand, sowie er sich mit dem Versprechen, morgen nochmals _persönlich _vorbeizuschauen, verabschiedete – _elender Idiot_.  
  
Als ob Kai das nötig hätte. Der einzige Grund, weshalb es überhaupt soweit gekommen war, waren die verbliebenen Unreinheiten gewesen und jetzt, wo sämtliche Störfaktoren entfernt worden waren, würde sein Körper den Rest ohne Probleme selbst in den Griff bekommen.  
  
Er wartete genau zehn Minuten, da entfernte er die Kanüle, begab sich in seine Klamotten und verliess den chemisch stinkenden Ort des Grauens, ohne auch nur einmal angehalten zu werden.


	5. Hinter der Fassade

Leise betrat Kai ihre Unterkunft, zu der er bei dem Sauwetter kurzerhand ein Taxi genommen hatte – der strömende Regen hätte ihn innert kürzester Zeit bis auf die Knochen durchnässt gehabt und zudem hatte er keine Ahnung, wo genau das Krankenhau gelegen war.  
  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm im Wohnzimmer bot, liess seine Mundwinkel automatisch in die Höhe wandern, kam es doch selten bis gar nie vor, dass die Blade Breakers gelangweilt und schweigsam beisammensassen.  
  
Tyson lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem bunten Teppich, die Kappe übers Gesicht gelegt und Kenny sass im Schneidersitz dösend vor dem Sofa, während Ray und Max sich, Rücken an Rücken gelehnt, auf selbiges gepflanzt hatten. Der Blonde Schopf ruhte mit starrem Blick gen Decke auf Rays Schulter, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich in seiner Meditationspose befand.  
  
«Dieser verdammte Arzt geht mir immer noch auf den Wecker…», murrte Tyson unter seinem Cap, dass ab den Worten leicht erzitterte. Allgemeines Stöhnen machte die Runde und Max murrte ein «Was’n Arsch…» hinterher, was den Chinesen zum Schmunzeln animierte.  
«Und er hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet, obwohl er es versprochen hat!» «Blöder Penner.», kommentierte der Blonde erneut, ehe sie in Schweigen verfielen – nicht für lange.  
«…denkt ihr es geht ihm gut?» «Zum hundertsten Mal Tyson, wir wissen es nicht!», zischte ein doch nicht schlafender Kenny.  
«War ja nur eine Frage Chef!»  
«Es geht ihm bestimmt gut, unser Leader ist hart im Nehmen.» «Ray hat recht Tyson und würde er uns so sehen, würde er sich totlachen.» Da sprach er ein wahres Wort gelassen aus – auch wenn Kai nicht zu solch extremen Gefühlsausbrüchen tendierte. Amüsiert lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen.  
  
«Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen…», durchbrach Tyson erneut die kurzanhaltende Stille, mit quengelndem Unterton. «Oh Gott im Himmel steh mir bei!», stöhnte Kenny, schnappte sich ein Kissen und pfefferte es zu seinem persönlichen Nervennager. Mit einem leisen _p off _traf es das Ziel am Kopf und nahm dabei die Kappe mit sich.  
  
«Hei!», schwang Tyson sich wütend auf, «Na warte, das krie-», das Kissen schon in der Hand, um es mit nicht weniger Kraft zurück zu feuern, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sein Mund klappte wiederholt auf und zu, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einem Kugelfisch nicht unähnlich. «K-KAI!», schrie er in einer Lautstärke, die sogar die seines Schnarchens übertrumpfte und während Rays Augen aufschnappten, drehte sich Max so abrupt um, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor, wenig elegant auf Kenny landete und im Versuch sich zu retten, den an ihm vorbeieilenden Tyson am Shirt erwischte, mit sich zog und dieser wiederum den Chinesen am Ärmel zu fassen bekam. Zu viert, mehr über, als nebeneinander am Boden liegend und von Klagelauten begleitet, schufen sie ein Bild für die Ewigkeit.  
  
Mit gehobener Augenbraue besah Kai sich das Szenario. «Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ihr überhaupt einen Blade starten könnt.», merkte er trocken an.  
  
Tyson kroch bis zum Bauch aus dem menschlichen Haufen heraus und starrte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. «Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!» «Wir alle...», murrte Kenny undeutlich, verschluckt von einer Hose, die sein Gesicht bedeckte. «Wie geht es dir? Haben sie dich schon entlassen?», ging der Blauhaarige nicht weiter darauf ein.  
  
«Ja.», log Kai unbekümmert und befand, dass das die erste Frage erübrigte.  
  
«Es geht dir echt gut? Der Arsc-zt meinte du hättest eine echt üble Blutvergiftung… Weisst du eigentlich, was für eine scheiss Angst du uns eingejagt hast?!», schaffte Max sich zu befreien und stand plötzlich mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm. Seine Sorge war noch während des Sprechens in unbändige Wut übergegangen.  
Beruhigend legte Ray ihm eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter, ehe er Kais Blick suchte. «Wir waren wirklich krank vor Sorge. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.» «Das sind wir alle…», kam erneut die Randnotiz Kenny, der sich als letzter vom Boden aufraffte.  
  
«Ich will wissen, wieso du uns nichts gesagt hast! Wir haben dich sogar danach gefragt und du hast uns mitten ins Gesicht gelogen!», nahm die Wut des Blonden keinen Abbruch, «Vertraust du uns echt so wenig?»  
«Wenn dem so wäre, wäre ich nicht seit Jahren hier.», stellte Kai entschieden klar, «Ich wollte lediglich keine Szene provozieren.» und noch während er es aussprach, wusste er, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. «KEINE SZENE PROVUZIEREN?!», lief Max rot an und Kai tat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.  
«Ich weiss, das ist mir nicht gelungen! Ich habe die Wunde einfach unterschätzt, okay? In meinem Leben hatte ich schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen und keine davon, hat mir je solche Probleme beschert!»  
«Sprichst du von deiner Zeit in der Ab-», abrupt brach Tyson die Frage ab und biss sich auf die Wangen.  
  
Seine Vergangenheit ging sie nichts an – dass hatte er ihnen gesagt und es war geradezu grotesk, wie sie selbst in ihrer Wut noch Rücksicht auf ihn nahmen, insbesondere Max, der die Lippen dermassen aufeinanderpresste, dass nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen war. Allesamt wichen sie seinen Blicken aus und der Wiederwille war ihnen deutlich von den Gesichtern zu lesen, trotzdem folgte keine einzige, bohrende Frage.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg hatte er genügend Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, wie er mit der verfahrenen Situation umgehen sollte, in die er sich zu hundert Prozent selbst manövriert hatte und ohne es zu wissen, hatten seine Kollegen mit ihrem Verhalten, ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. «Ihr habt gewonnen.»  
  
«Gewonnen?», irritiert nahm Max ihn ins Visier, «Was soll das heissen?»  
  
«Das soll heissen, dass ihr die _einmalige _Gelegenheit erhaltet, mich alles zu fragen, was ihr wollt – aber dazu würde ich mich gerne setzten.»  
  
Misstrauisch wurde er beäugt. «…alles _alles_?»  
«Steckt du heute in einer Wiederholschleife fest? Ja, _alles_.»  
«Und du wirst _ehrlich _antworten?», kam es prompt. Genervt stiess Kai die Luft aus. «Ansonsten würde es wohl kaum Sinn ergeben.», warf er dem Amerikaner einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei zum Sofa, was schliesslich Bewegung in die erstarrte Gruppe brachte.  
  
Ohne zu zögern setzte Tyson sich zu seiner linken hin, Max zur rechten und aus Platzmangel pflanzte sich Ray hinter dem Blonden auf die niedrige Armlehnte, sein Kinn auf Max Kopf stützend. Kenny nahm kurzerhand auf dem Couchtisch Platz.  
  
«Du weisst, worauf du dich da einlässt?»  
«Ja.», entgegnete Kai lediglich und Ray grinste schief, ohne dass es seine Augen erreichte. Früher oder später hatte es soweit kommen müssen und sein Team hatte seine Loyalität so oft bewiesen, dass er aufgehört hatte zu zählen. Einige Antworten waren das mindeste, das er ihnen schuldete.  
  
«Da gäbe es eigentlich so einiges, dass ich gerne wissen würde, aber das erscheint mir nach den letzten Tagen alles recht lächerlich.», lachte Ray leise, nach Sekunden des grüblerischen Schweigens und erntete zustimmendes Murren. «Also möchte ich direkt zum Punkt kommen. Danil hat dir vorgeworfen, für den Tod seines Bruders verantwortlich zu sein, stimmt das?»  
  
Die Wette zur ersten Frage hätte Kai damit gewonnen, doch nach jener Nacht, war das vermutlich keine grosse Leistung. Der Mordvorwurf eines Freundes, würde wohl jeden tiefgehend beschäftigen, insbesondere wenn man die Hintergründe nicht kannte. Trotzdem konnte er den Frust nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen. «Nein. Ich bin weder ihm noch seinem Bruder jemals begegnet – zumindest nicht das ich wüsste.»  
  
Seine Kollegen tauschten misstrauische Blicke aus, die von vergangenen Debatten berichteten, ehe Kenny die Frage sachlich weiterführte, «Wieso behauptet er es dann?»  
  
«Weil er auf der Suche nach Vergeltung ist. Sein Bruder starb in der Abtei und die gehörte meinem Grossvater, das reicht ihm als Grund.»  
«Und wieso hast du uns das dann nicht einfach gleich gesagt?», fand Max zu seinem Ärger zurück, die Anklage nicht versteckend. «Weisst du eigentlich was für Horrorszenarien wir uns ausgemalt haben?»  
  
«Das tut mir leid, aber ich bin das Thema einfach so leid. Immer wieder werde ich mit solchen Vorwürfen konfrontiert und ich habe es satt! Ich dachte es wäre _endlich _vorbei, aber offenbar wird es das nie sein.», dabei konnte er die Verbitterung nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.  
«Und genau das verstehe ich nicht.», kam Tyson dem Blonden zuvor und suchte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen Kais Blick, «Wieso sollte dir jemand sowas unterstellen? Das macht keinen Sinn Kai! Nur weil Voltair diese Schule geleitet hat, erklärt das doch nicht, weshalb man dir den Tod von irgendwelchen Leuten unterstellt!»  
  
 _Schule_ … Beinahe hätte Kai ab dem falschen Begriff gelacht, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment zurück. Er konnte es ja nicht besser wissen – niemand konnte es.  
Der Staat hatte von dem Schandfleck vertuscht, was möglich war und die ehemaligen Insassen schwiegen. Was sie dort erlebt hatten, war kein Geheimnis, dessen Abgründe sich zu teilen lohnten und Kai zählte sich zu den wenigen, die dieses Kapitel hinter sich gelassen hatten, bereit für eine Zukunft fernab der radikalen Ansichten, deren man sich nur schwer entreissen konnte.  
  
Die Abtei hatte all ihren Insassen ein Gefühl eingepflanzt, ähnlich einer Religion, wie sie zerstörerischer kaum sein konnte und ironischerweise war es genau dieses, nicht loszuwerdende Gefühl – oder was davon übrig war – dass die Verbliebenen auf eine abstruse Art und Weise verband.  
Die ersten Jahre ausserhalb der Abtei war es verstörend gewesen, sich unter seinesgleichen zu bewegen und sich gleichzeitig so fremd zu erscheinen.  
  
Tala hatte es, bei Kais Auszug aus der gemeinsamen WG, schön formuliert: Sie mochten zukünftig in verschiedenen Teams kämpfen, doch ihre Wurzeln blieben trotzdem die der einzigen Tanne umringt von Laubbäumen.  
  
«Als erstes müsst ihr verstehen, dass die Abtei keine Schule war,», begann Kai schliesslich, «wenn überhaupt, war sie ein Gefangenenlager.  
Einige der Kinder waren anfangs vielleicht freiwillig dort, weil sie von der Strasse kamen und man ihnen Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf versprochen hatte, doch ihnen wurde verschwiegen, dass, wenn man einmal drin war, es kein Zurück gab.» Kai spürte die neugierigen Blicke förmlich auf sich und schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, die Arme bequem verschränkt. «Sie wussten nichts von dem Labyrinth, aus nackten Betonwänden, dass sie ihr Zuhause nennen würden, noch von der ständigen Videoüberwachung oder gar, dass sie sich die Mahlzeiten mit guten Leistungen verdienen mussten.»  
«Im Bladen?», unterbrach ihn Kenny und kurz öffnete Kai die Augen, um ihn anzusehen.  
«Überall – das erste Jahr bestand hauptsächlich darin, Körper und Geist zu stärken.», und sie zu brechen, doch seine Freunde würden auch ohne diesen Zusatz ein ziemlich genaues Bild davon bekommen, «Sämtliches Beyblade-Training war da noch rein theoretisch und nur einige Ausnahmetalente, die sich in Verhalten und Auffassungsgabe vorbildlich zeigten, wurden frühzeitig aufgestuft.»  
«Hast du zu diesen Ausnahmetalenten gehört?» Bei Tysons Frage entfloh Kai ein Lachen, ab der Erinnerung, wie er sich in seinem ersten Jahr gehalten hatte.  
«Nicht im Geringsten – eher das Gegenteil.» Sie sahen ihn verwirrt an, doch Kai schüttelte nur verwerfend mit dem Kopf. «Lasst mich einfach weitererzählen: In vier Kellerstockwerken, wurden wir nach Level unterteilt und das System war simpel: beweise dich und steige auf oder stirb – und ja, das meine ich genauso, wie ich es sage.», unterband er den aufkommenden Tumult, durch den nicht schönzuredenden Fakt und redete weiter, ohne ihnen Zeit für Einwände zu geben, «Es ist das, was mit Danils Bruder passiert ist, aber er war nur einer unter vielen.  
Einige starben bei den Experimenten, andere verschwanden spurlos nach vermehrtem Versagen, andere verhungerten, erfroren oder gingen an ihren Verletzungen zugrunde – der Möglichkeiten waren viele.»  
  
Die plötzliche Wendung saugte sämtliche Geräusche aus dem Raum und als Kai die Augen öffnete, fand er seine Kollegen, wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, vor und genauso farblos. Mehrere Male öffnete sich ein Mund zum Sprechen, doch wenn überhaupt, entkam höchstens ein angefangenes Wort, das keinen Abschluss fand.  
  
«W-Wie viele?» Max Flüstern war so leise, dass Kai es nicht verstanden hätte, sässe er nicht direkt neben ihm und er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
«Das weiss keiner genau. Wie gesagt, viele kamen von der Strasse und die vermisste bekanntlich keiner. In meinem Umfeld waren wir ursprünglich zwei duzend und davon war am Schluss noch eine gute Handvoll übrig.»  
«Tala und die andren?»  
«Ja.»  
«Aber wie- was- das-», stammelte Tyson, ohne selbst wirklich zu wissen, worauf er hinauswollte. Es folgten einige ähnliche Versuche der anderen und nachdem Kenny begann, ungesund seine Knöchel zu massieren, holte Kai sie mit klarer Stimme aus ihrer Kriese. «Hört auf es zu hinterfragen und akzeptiert es einfach. Die Abtei war ein Kolosseum der Moderne, indem Kinder gegeneinander antraten und sich gegenseitig den Löwen zum Frass vorwarfen, um mit dem Leben davonzukommen – _aber _es ist Geschichte.»  
«Das ändert aber nichts an der Grausamkeit! Da sind Kinder gestorben!», entkam es Max erstickt und wütend zugleich und Ray zog ihn behutsam zurück aufs Sofa, ehe er Kais Blick seinerseits suchte. «Wie kann es sein das… sowas existieren konnte? Wie ist es möglich, dass, selbst heute, keiner davon weiss?»  
  
Kai wollte ihnen sagen, dass sie selbst dort gewesen waren und sie genauso wenig erkannt hatten, doch besann sich eines Besseren.  
«Ihr habt das Gebäude gesehen: es war eines von hunderten, seiner Art, zudem hatte Voltair gute Kontakte und war nicht dumm. Alles lief unterirdisch ab und die, die privilegiert genug waren, an den Aussentrainings teil zu nehmen, zeichneten sich durch tadelloses Benehmen aus – wer hätte da etwas erahnen sollen? Selbst wenn, wären die Menschen nicht fähig gewesen, in ihrer Nachbarschaft solches Grauen zu erkennen.»  
«Aber heute noch! Es muss doch Aufzeichnungen gegeben haben, irgendwelche Beweise oder-» «Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass der ganze Laden in Flammen aufgegangen ist.», erinnerte Kai den Blonden, «und um den Rest haben sich Voltairs Männer gekümmert.»  
  
«Du sagtest es waren viele Kinder, da mussten neben euch noch andere gewesen sein, so wie Danil – wieso ist keiner von denen zur Polizei gegangen?»  
«Was sollte das bringen? Ein Einzelner hätte wenig gebracht und es waren zu wenige, die es bezeugen _wollten_.»  
«Das ist doch absolut irrational.», zeichnete sich das Unverständnis deutlich in Rays Zügen ab und Kais Hoffnung, dass wenigstens einer es verstehen würde, begann sich zu verflüchtigen.  
«Überhaupt nicht.», seufzte er, «Ihr habt euch letztens einen Bericht über Sektenaussteiger angesehen, da solltet ihr das Prinzip verstehen. Die Abtei bediente sich ganz ähnlicher Methoden. Die einen sind indoktriniert, andere werden von der Angst bis heute verfolgt und wieder anderen interessiert es nicht mehr, weil sie es entweder verdrängt oder neu angefangen haben – das Einzige, dass wir alle gemein haben, ist, nichts mehr damit zu tun haben zu wollen.» «Weil es vorbei ist…», hängte Tyson gedankenverloren hinterher.  
«Genau.», nickte Kai und während sie Gesagtes zu verinnerlichen versuchten, war die Luft im Raum fast greifbar.  
  
«Wie war der Tagesablauf?», fragte schliesslich Kenny nuschelnd, wie man es sich von ihm nicht gewohnt war.  
«Morgentraining, Frühstück, Theorie, Training im Labor unter Beaufsichtigung der Wissenschaftler, Mittagessen, Training, Kämpfe, Abendessen, Bettruhe.», fasste Kai kurz zusammen.  
«Jeden Tag?»  
«Jeden Tag. Es gab keine Wochenenden, keine Feiertage und schon gar keine Ferien. Jeder Tag hatte seine genaue Routine und erst in den oberen Stockwerken, konnte man sich gewisse Privilegien mit guter Leistung verdienen, wie extra Rationen beim Essen, Kaffee, eine Stunde in der Bibliothek, Aussentraining oder Botengänge.»  
«Botengänge?», blickte Max mit gerunzelter Stirn von seinen Knien auf.  
«Voltaire nannte es so, aber eigentlich war es für ihn nur eine gute Gelegenheit, seine Talente auf ihre Loyalität zu prüfen – davon abgesehen nutzen es die meisten, weil es einem die Möglichkeit bot, kurzzeitig in der realen Welt abzutauchen.»  
«Aber ihr musstet doch auch einmal Freizeit gehabt haben.», verdeutlichte Tyson, die Arme zur Unterstützung seiner Aussage gehoben.  
«Nicht in den ersten Jahren. Kaum, dass das Abendessen vorbei war, war man dankbar, endlich schlafen zu können und später…», Kai zuckte mit den Schultern, «Man sass irgendwo, hat sich unterhalten oder die Belohnungen eingefordert.»  
  
«Und was passierte mit denen, die bei den Kämpfen verloren haben? Wurden sie gleich-», Ray brach ab, unfähig es zu formulieren, obwohl ihn die Frage zu sehr beschäftigte, um sie unausgesprochen zu lassen.  
«Nein, nicht direkt – man sollte schliesslich die Chance haben, an sich zu wachsen. Bei der ersten Niederlage gab es Essensentzug für vierundzwanzig Stunden, bei der zweiten zusätzliche Isolation in der Schandkammer für vier Tage, bei der dritten gefolgt von übergriffe der Wärter und erst bei der vierten in Folge, verschwand man.» Kai wusste selber nicht so genau wohin.  
Durch seine Schnüffeleien wusste er von vielen, die zu Forschungszwecken weitergereicht wurden, doch die anderen… Er hatte keinen von ihnen nochmals gesehen – wenn er sich überhaupt an sie erinnerte. Alles wovon er mit Bestimmtheit wusste, war der kaltblütigen Natur, seines gnadenlosen Grossvater.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz schien das die Frage zu beantworten, denn der Schwarzhaarig beliess es dabei, dafür kam in Max eine andere auf, die er hätte umgehen können, hätte er den gewohnten Begriff direkt anders umschrieben. «Die Schandkammer?»  
«Eine Isolationszelle.»  
«Warst du dort?»  
«Jeder war dort.», lachte Kai und erntete unverständliche Blicke, doch er konnte nicht anders, «Sie war die gängigste Form der Bestrafung und ehrlich gesagt, auch die angenehmste.», erklärte er, «Wir lebten in kargen Kellerräumen mit spärlicher Beleuchtung, während der aktiven Zeit. Die Dunkelheit war uns vertraut und Stille bedeutete Sicherheit, schliesslich standen wir im Wettbewerb zueinander und da gab es immer wieder welche, die sich des Nachts versuchten, einen Vorteil zu erhaschen.»  
Einmal hatte ihm einer Reissnägel in die Suppe geworfen, doch da es in seinen späteren Jahren passierte, hätte das Motiv auch einfach dem Neid geschuldet sein können. Er hatte es bemerkt, ohne einen Löffel davon gegessen zu haben und Tala machte sich gerne heute noch einen Spass daraus, ihn zu fragen, ob er seine Mahlzeit mit oder ohne der Extraeisenration bevorzugte – ein Scherz, für den ihn die Blade Breakers definitiv den Hals umdrehen würden, wüssten sie von dessen Ursprung.  
  
«Und was war die schlimmste Bestrafung?», wisperte Tyson und Kai musterte ihn schweigend, für einige Sekunden, ohne dass der andere eine weitere Reaktion gab.  
  
«Die erstmalige Erkenntnis, dass du mit deinem Sieg, einem Todgeweihten gegenüberstehst.» Ein Zucken ging durch den Körper zu Kais linken, ehe er sich abrupt ihm zuwandte, «Das ist krank! Wie konntest du-» «Das waren die Regeln Tyson, ich habe sie nicht gemacht und ich wollte leben.», bedachte Kai den Aufgesprungenen mit ruhigem Blick, der mit unwirschen Gesten nach Worten suchte, ehe er sich geschlagen und sichtlich verstört zurückfallen liess. «Das rechtfertigt nichts…», murrte der Blauhaarige verbittert.  
  
Es war Kai im Vornherein klargewesen, dass all das sämtlichen Verständnisses, des idealistischen Japaners, entging – eher wunderte es ihn, dass er solange seine Façon gewahrt hatte. «Das tut es nicht und es gab auch jene, die es nicht übers Herz brachten. Darum ging es schlussendlich: Die starken von den Schwachen zu trennen, Willens- wie auch Kampftechnisch.», erklärte er ruhig, versuchend die Gelassenheit auf seine Kameraden zu projizieren – vergeblich. Angespannt rutschten sie auf ihren Plätzen umher.  
  
«Wie konnte dein Grossvater dir das antun?» «Er war der Gründer dieser Anstalt, was denkst du?», suchte er Kennys Blick durch die dicken Brillengläser, «Sein höchstes Ziel war es, den Perfekten Blader zu finden – wer wäre dafür besser geeignet, als sein eigen Fleisch und Blut?» Daraufhin öffnete sich Kennys Mund zu einem Stummen oh.  
  
«Ich wusste ja das Voltair ein elender Mistkerl war, aber dass…», zischte der Chinese, das Gesicht in so viele Gefühlslagen verzerrt, dass man ihn kaum wiedererkannte, «Was war mit deinen Eltern? Wie konnten sie das zulassen?» «Haben sie nicht.», seufzte Kai, der gehofft hatte, dieses Thema würde vergessen gehen, «Mein Vater hat ihm den Geldkoffer an den Kopf geworfen und ihn schreiend dem Haus verwiesen. Daraufhin packten meine Eltern alle Sachen mit dem Ziel, das Land zu verlassen – noch in derselben Nacht kamen Voltaires Männer. Sie haben beide aus dem Verkehr gezogen und liessen mich zurück. Kurz darauf kamen Polizisten, redeten davon, dass man einen Einbruch gemeldet hatte und übergaben mich dem letzten, noch lebendem Verwandten.» «Deinem Grossvater…», knurrte Ray leise.  
  
«Was?! Das kann nicht- es- dieser- hast du es gesehen?» «Alles.» «Kai es-» Kopfschüttelnd hob dieser die Hand, «Das Gehirn eines Kindes ist einfach gestrickt: Was es nicht versteht, dreht es sich zurecht, bis es Sinn ergibt. Sie sind beeinflussbar und Voltair wusste das. Er war anfangs sehr grosszügig, sagte dass wir nun ein Team waren, wo er doch seinen geliebten Sohn verloren hatte.»  
  
«Das ist ein schlechter Scherz! Du hast doch ni-» «Natürlich habe ich ihm geglaubt – ich war drei.», stellte Kai ruhig klar, «Ich war traumatisiert und er war alles, was mir geblieben war. Wem hätte ich vertrauen sollen, wenn nicht meinem eigenen Grossvater?», sein gelassener Tonfall funktionierte insofern, dass sich alle wieder hinsetzten und mit tiefen Falten lauschten.  
Für sie mochte das alles verstörend sein, doch er hatte Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich damit auseinanderzusetzten und die Schatten, die geblieben waren, teilte er mit seinen ehemaligen Teammitgliedern und seinem Psychiater – es war nicht einfach gewesen, doch sie hatten sich gemeinsam für das Leben entschieden. Die Last mit Gleichgesinnten zu stemmen, sowie die Gewissheit, dass Voltair wie auch Boris sicher verwahrt waren, waren die Pfeiler seiner Zukunft gewesen.  
  
«Ich wollte, dass er stolz auf mich ist, also habe ich alles getan, was er wollte. Ich war naiv und dachte sogar, dass ich unter den anderen Kindern Freunde finden würde.», lachte Kai tief ab der Erinnerung, an sein blauäugiges, jüngeren Selbst und hob eine Augenbraue, sowie er die Fassungslosigkeit seiner Kollegen erspähte, «Oh bitte, erspart euch die entrüsteten Blicke – es stimmt. Ich war dumm und verweichlicht.» «Du warst drei Jahre alt!», schrie Max beinahe. «Das ändert nichts an dem Umstand. Ich war ein Schaf unter Wölfen und dementsprechend landete ich innert kürzester Zeit am Ende der Nahrungskette. Kein anderer durfte so oft in die Schandkammer und immer, wenn mein Grossvater mich zu sich rief, gab er mir Essen, das man mir da unten verwehrte.  
Er war clever. Die ständige Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, war schlimmer als jeder Stoss der Wärter und als er schliesslich sein wahres Gesicht zeigte, hatte er mich genug manipuliert, dass ich glaubte, es verdient zu haben.» «Kai, nein das-» «Himmel, ich bin nicht blöd.», fuhr er Tyson ins Wort, der ihm sofort klarmachen wollte, dass niemand so etwas verdient hatte, «Je älter ich wurde, desto klarer wurde mein Verstand. Es reichte zwar nicht, um der Abtei zu entkommen, doch immerhin, um seiner Gehirnwäsche vorzubeugen.  
Ich lernte Leute zu lesen, wie Bücher und in Tala fand ich einen Gleichgesinnten. Er kam später in die Abtei, aber er behielt über die Jahre seinen eigenen Willen, bereit alles zu tun, um von dort wegzukommen.» «Also hast du in ihm doch einen Freund gefunden...»  
  
Seufzend fuhr sich Kai über die Stirn. «Es gab keine Freundschaften in der Abtei.», damit verschwand Tysons hoffnungsvolles Schimmern, «Tala war ein Gleichgesinnter aber immer noch – wie jeder andere auch – einen Gegner, den es zu bekämpfen gab.» «Das ist ein einsames Leben…», wisperte Max, vermutlich mehr zu sich selbst. «Nicht für uns. Man weiss erst, was Einsamkeit ist, wenn man von einer Gruppe ausgeschlossen wird, doch jeder dort war ein Einzelkämpfer.  
Ich habe Tala respektiert, aber an erster Stelle sah ich in ihm eine Möglichkeit. Wenn er mich beim Rumschleichen erwischt hat, hat er mich verpfiffen und ist dadurch im Ansehen der Wärter gestiegen. Nach und nach hat er sich das Vertrauen der Lehrer erschlichen und dass machte ihn zu einer wertvollen Ressource.» «Er hat dich verpfiffen? Diese Ratte!» «Pass auf was du sagst.», mahnte Kai den Blauhaarigen mit einem kurzem, eindringlichem Blick, «Er hat mir jedes Mal ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er es melden würde und ich habe es in Kauf genommen – zudem hätte ich es genauso getan, wenn es mir nicht um die Steigerung seines Ansehens gegangen wäre.  
So gesehen waren wir sonderbare Verbündete am Rande eines Rattenkäfigs und nach der Zerstörung der Abtei, als uns bewusst wurde, wie wir uns vom Rest unterschieden, beschlossen wir zusammenzubleiben. Weniger wie Freunde, eher wie eine Familie, die man sich nicht ausgesucht hatte, aber mit der man durch die Erziehung derselben Sitten verbunden war.» Zwiespalt zeichnete sich in den Gesichtern seines Teams ab, die seine Formulierungen zu verstehen versuchten, es vermutlich aber nicht schaffen würde.  
Es war das zugrunde liegende Gefühl, das sich ihnen nie erschliessen würde, weil sie unter völlig anderen Umständen aufgewachsen waren. Er mochte sein ehemaliges Team und auch wenn sein jetziges es Freundschaft nennen würden, so empfand er es anders.  
  
In ihrer Welt, geformt von den Einflüssen der Abtei, gab es kein Verurteilen, zumindest nicht, wenn man sich hochgekämpft hatte. Jeder Mensch war ein, für sich selbstentscheidendes, Individuum und somit würde sich keiner von ihnen anmassen, sich unerlaubt in ein anders Leben einzumischen. Es war diese Einstellung, die mit Gleichgültigkeit verwechselt wurde, doch um den Albtraum zu überleben, waren ihnen kaum andere Möglichkeiten geblieben. Über die Jahre hatte Kai gelernt, für andere einzuspringen, doch nur, wenn man ihn darum bat – anwesende ausgeschlossen.  
  
«Was sind wir dann für dich?» «Freunde- ja, ich weiss was ich dazu gesagt habe.», winkte er Max anfallenden Einspruch ab, «Aber es ist schwierig, sich dem Begriff zu verwehren, wenn man ihn über Jahre täglich zu hören bekommt.», grinste er leicht. Zwar verstand er nicht dasselbe darunter, aber er hatte es als passende Umschreibung für sein jetziges Team empfunden – zudem würden die Vier ohnehin die einzigen sein, die sich jemals in diese Kategorie zählen durften. Sie waren die Leute, die seinem Leben den bunte Anstrich gegeben hatten, von dessen Existent er, bis vor den Blade Breakers, nicht gewusst hatte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem, machte eine kaum greifbare Heiterkeit die Runde. «Stimmt, wir können recht überzeugend sein, wenn wir wollen.», lächelte Tyson leicht, während er seinen Kopf an Kais Schulter betete. Mit gehobener Augenbraue betrachtete Kai den dunklen Schopf, beschloss es aber dabei zu belassen. «Penetrant trifft es eher...», murrte er ungeachtet und liess seinen Kollegen die Zeit, die sie zum Sortieren ihrer Gedanken brauchten.  
  
Max, der angesträngt die Brauen zusammengezogen hatte, verschmolz förmlich mit Ray. Während Kais Bericht, hatten sie sich ihm voll zugewandt und so lehnte der Blonde nun, mit angezogenen Beinen, an Rays Bauch, der die Arme auf dessen Schultern abgestützt hatte und gedankenverloren mit Max Kettenanhänger spielte, der das diesjährige Geburtstagsgeschenk seiner Mutter gewesen war.  
Tyson sass, abwesend an Kais Jackensaum nestelnd, an den Russen gesunken da und lieferte sich ein beidseitig unbewusstes Blickduell mit dem Chef und nach längerer Beobachtung, wandte Kai seinen Blick ab zum Fenster, wo der stärker gewordene Regen unnachgiebig gegen die Scheibe prasselte. Eine lose Tüte flog vorbei, während die Palmen sich unter der gewaltigen Kraft den Sturmböen beugten. Vermutlich würde das Gewitter nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
«Hättest du es uns je gesagt?» Fragend neigte Kai seinen Kopf zu Tyson, der seine bandagierte Hand mit gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte und seufzend versuchte er sie zu bewegen – mit mässigem Erfolg. «Nein. Ich wäre in Japan zu einem Arzt gegangen und die Sache hätte sich erledigt. Was hätte es gebracht? Dass du vor Schuldgefühlen wieder in dein Loch kriechst? Davon hatten wir genug – es war ein Unfall und meine Entscheidung, es dabei zu belassen.»  
  
Niemand antwortete, doch Tyson malträtierte seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen und genervt stiess Kai ihn mit der Schulter an, auf der sein Kopf immer noch ruhte. «Lass es endlich. Wenn du unbedingt sühnen willst, mach mir und Kenny den Gefallen und lass Dragoon die regelmässige Pflege zuteil kommen, die er verdient hat – würdest du das tuen, wäre es gar nie so weit gekommen.», denn in einem sauber, polierten Blade verfingen sich weder Sandkörner noch Bakterien.  
  
«Dann werde ich es erst recht nicht tun!», kam die unerwartete, feurige Antwort und obwohl es Kai erfreute, eine gewohnte Reaktion zu erhalten, so konnte er sich den mahnenden Blick, ab dem trotzigen Unterton, nicht verkneifen. «Dann wüssten wir nämlich immer noch von gar nichts – weder von der Wunde noch von deiner Vergangenheit!» «Wo er recht hat…», lachte Max witzlos, «Sorry Kai, aber das wars wert. Was du erlebt hast war… dafür gibt es keine passenden Worte, aber es hilft zu verstehen, warum du so bist und es ist schön die Gewissheit zu haben, dass du uns wirklich vertraust.», grinste er etwas verschroben und stupste mit seinem Fuss Kais Bein an.  
  
«Etwas würde mich allerdings doch noch interessieren,», fuhr Tyson fort, «wieso hast du die Blitzkrieg Boys verlassen, wo sie doch angeblich sowas wie deine Familie sind?» «Da waren wir noch die Demolition Boys und das offizielle Team der Abtei. Wir hatten den Auftrag neue Erfahrungen zu sammelnd und mit dem angebotenen Posten, zum Captain eines neuen Teams, bot sich mir eine Möglichkeit zur Abnabelung, verbunden mit einem Ziel.», sprach Kai die Wahrheit aus.  
  
«Und das haben sie dir nie übelgenommen? Auch heute nicht?»  
  
«Nimmt es euch euere Familie übel, dass ihr jetzt nicht bei ihnen seid und stattdessen eine Gelegenheit genutzt habt?», hob er vielsagend eine Augenbraue, ohne dass der Japaner es sah, «Zudem sehen wir uns regelmässig. Sie haben eine WG in Japan.» «WAS?!», kam mit dem Satz plötzlich Leben in den Jüngeren und Kai grinste leicht. «Die BBA wollte nach der Schliessung den Betroffenen helfen und hat ihnen, unter anderen, eine freie Unterkunft angeboten und als sie dann auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnten, blieben sie im Land.», erklärte er belangen los, schliesslich hatte er ebenfalls über längere Zeit dort mit ihnen gewohnt.  
  
«Wieso wissen wir nichts davon?» «Wieso solltet ihr?», stellte Kai die Gegenfrage und darauf verwarf Tyson die Arme. «Weil man es Mitteilen sollte, wenn man sich mit dem Feind trifft?!»  
  
«Max und Ray treffen sich auch noch mit ihren alten Teams, ich sehe dein Problem nicht.» «Weil ihr alle Verräter seid!», deutete der Japaner anklagend auf alle Drei, ehe er sich wieder ausschliesslich seinem Nebenmann zuwandte, «Wie darf man sich das überhaupt vorstellen? Fünf Leute, die sich schweigend um einen Tisch sammeln und mit eisigen Blicken nicht geizen?»  
  
«Wir pokern.» «Ihr WAS?!», sprang er wutentbrannt auf, «Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Uns vertröstest du ständig, aber mit denen spielst du?!»   
  
«Ich setzte mich gerne dazu, solltet ihr euch diesem Spiel widmen – mit Einsätzen versteht sich.» «Gut!» «Äh Tyson…», schaltete sich Kenny alarmiert ein, «Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.» «Das ist sogar eine sehr gute Idee – wir werden ihn auf den letzten Yen ausnehmen!»  
  
«Hast du überhaupt schon mal Poker gespielt?» «Nein.», erhielt Ray prompt die befürchtete Antwort und während dieser sein Gesicht verzweifelt in blonden Haaren verbarg, schlich sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf Kais Züge.  
  
«Wie du willst Tyson.», lächelte er ihn kühl an, «Aber bekl-», irritiert hielt er inne und schnupperte die Luft, «Bilde ich mir das ein, oder riecht es verbrannt?»  
  
Seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich und im nächsten Moment war es an Ray, eilig aufzuspringen. «Verdammt! Das habe ich total vergessen!», eilte er in die Küche, aus der beim Öffnen, eine schwarze Wolke drang.  
  
«Ray!» «Bleib draussen, ich mach das schon.», kam es hustend von dem Chinesen, der den helfen wollenden Kenny entschieden vor die Tür beförderte. Als das Geklapper dahinter nach einigen Minuten verstarb, betrat er mit hängendem Kopf das Wohnzimmer. «Tja, dass wars dann wohl mit dem Braten…» «Nein! Ray, wir haben den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen – dass kannst du mir nicht antun!», viel Tyson vor Verzweiflung ab der Hiobsbotschaft, beinahe über die Rückenlehne des Sofas und Kai grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Es war schön, wie sie plötzlich alle die Kurve in die Normalität, gekriegt hatten – selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich zukünftig umsehen musste, bevor er sich zur WG aufmachte.  
  
«Das ist nicht meine Schuld!», schlug ihr Koch die Anklage in den Wind, «Ihr hättet auch mal daran denken können!» «Aber was machen wir jetzt?», gesellte sich Max zu Tyson, die Arme lasch über die Lehne baumelnd.  
  
«Wir essen Auswärts.», entschied der Chinese mit verschränkten Armen.  
  
«Das könnte sich schwierig gestalten.», merkte Kai nebensächlich an und der Rest folgte seinem Deuten zum Fenster – orange Blinklichter warnten vor Sturm und wie zur Bestätigung, erhellte ein Blitz den dunklen Himmel, gefolgt von einem erschütterndem Grollen.  
  
«Mist… da können wir nicht mal etwas bestellen.», seufzte Kenny und sogleich trafen ihn zwei entsetzte Blicke, die sich in flehende wandelten, sowie sie auf den Chinesen vielen.  
  
«Ray, bitte – wir haben Hunger!», jammerte Tyson.  
  
«Vergesst es, ich habe keinen Bock mehr zu kochen – für einmal kann das jemand anders machen.» «Aber ausser dir kann das keiner!» «Jeder kann kochen, ihr wollt es nur nicht.», entschied er und alles Betteln und Flehen half nichts – nicht einmal Max Hundeblick, konnte den Chinesen noch erfolgreich umstimmen.  
  
«Okay, dann machen wir es eben selber! Wie schwer kann das sein?» «Genau, wir kriegen das hin!», machten Tyson und Max sich gegenseitig Mut und begaben sich tatenwillig in die Küche.  
  
«Max, weisst du wie man Reis macht?» «Man steckt es in den Reiskocher?», hallte der Dialog guthörbar durch die offengelassene Tür. «Hier ist aber keiner… Pfanne?» «Passt schon, hier ist der Reis.» Rasseln war zu hören. «Meinst du das ist genug?» «Willst du, dass ich verhungere? Gib her.», wieder erklang das Rasseln. «Tja, sieht immer noch nach wenig aus.» «Stimmt schon, aber es muss reichen. Welche Stufe?» «Dreh voll auf.»  
  
«Was für die Beilage gefunden?», hörte man Max nach einem Moment der Stille. «Das hier.», kam es nach einigem Klappern. «Bouillon? Was ist das?» «Keine Ahnung, aber sieht nach einer Fertigsauce aus. Ich vermische es mit etwas Wasser und dann können wir sie aufwärmen.» «Wenn du Limonade statt Wasser nimmst, gibt das bestimmt einen besseren Geschmack.» «Du bist ein Genie Max!»  
  
Kai musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, während Ray mit jedem gesprochenen Satz bleicher wurde, ehe er fluchend in die Höhe schoss und in die Küche rannte. «NEIN, gib die Flasche her – das gehört nicht in eine Sauce, wenn es überhaupt eine wär-», abrupt verstummte er, ehe er fünf Sekunden später, fassungslos weitersprach, «Ist das eine Bratpfanne? Und ihr habt die ganze Reispackung reingekippt! Schalltet sofort die Platte aus! Verflucht noch mal, alles schwarz! DA gehört Wasser rein und was soll das hier bitte schön werden?» «Na zum Umrühren.», erklärte Max gutmütig.  
«Mit dem Mixer?», kam es abschätzig, nach einer bedeutungsschwangeren Pause. «Du hast das letztens auch so gemacht!» «Zur Vorbereitung in einer Schüssel und nicht in einer, auf dem Herd stehenden Pfanne! Zudem sind das die falschen Aufsätze! Die sind zum pür- ach wen interessiert das – _Raus_.» «Was? Wi-» «RAUS HABE ICH GESAGT!»  
  
Laut meckernd rieben die Zwei sich den Hintern, auf den die zugeschlagene Tür geknallt war und verfielen sogleich in heissblütige Dialoge, über die Einfallslosigkeit ihres Chefkoches und dessen widersprüchliches Verhalten.  
  
«Geht es dir wirklich gut?» Überrascht sah Kai zu Kenny, der ihn verhalten musterte. «Ja, noch etwas Fieber, aber nichts, dass sich nicht in den nächsten Tagen legen würde.»  
  
«Okay, wenn du etwas brauchst-» «Werde ich mich melden, danke Kenny.» «Ach nicht doch, ist doch selbstverständlich.», rieb er sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.  
  
«Ist eigentlich die heutige Zeitung gekommen?», fragte Kai ihn etwas später. Gefragter nickte und berichtete, dass Ray am Morgen lustlos darin rumgeblättert hatte. Mit einem dankenden Nicken erhob Kai sich und begab sich, ungeachtet von den Zwei möchtegern-Rezeptschaffern, in das Kriegsgebiet, dass dementsprechend roch. Ein nasses Fensterbrett zeugte vom gescheiterten Versuch des Durchlüftens.  
  
Kaum, dass er einen Fuss in die Küche setzte, traf ihn ein mörderischer Blick, der entschwand, sowie Ray ihn erkannte. «Ach du bist es, sorry.», seufzte er.  
  
«Ich wollte die Versäumnisse des Tages aufholen.», griff Kai sich die Zeitung und hob sie zur Verdeutlichung hoch, «Stört es dich, wenn ich mich an den Tisch setze?»  
  
«Überhaupt nicht.», lächelte der Chinese und machte sich weiter am Küchentresen zu schaffen.  
  
Über die Jahre war es zu einem einvernehmlichen Ritual geworden, dass Kai ihm während des Kochens schweigend Gesellschaft leistete. Sie waren beides Frühaufsteher und sobald Ray sein morgendliches Chi-Training beendet hatte, hatte er sich an die Frühstückzubereitung gemacht, meist zu der Zeit, wo Kai von seiner Morgenrunde zurückgekehrt war.  
Im ersten Jahr hatte er sich die Zeitung geschnappt und sich verzogen, doch irgendwann ersparte er sich die Mühe, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass er auch in der Küche seine Ruhe fand – so wie jetzt.


	6. Traute Zweisamkeit

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde zum Essen gerufen und innert kürzester Zeit, war kein einziges Reiskorn mehr übrig, die Teller ausgeleckt und die Gespräche zufriedenem Rülpsen gewichen. Max war, sich seufzend den Bauch reibend, in seinem Stuhl zurückgesunken, ehe er abrupt hochfuhr und die Faust anerkennend in die Hand schlug. «There it is! Kai,», nahm er ihn mit funkelnden Augen ins Visier, «deine Haare: Sind die gefärbt?»  
  
Starr sah Kai den Amerikaner an und schätzte die Ernsthaftigkeit hinter der Frage ab. «Ich vermute das ist eine der Fragen, die du mir schon immer stellen wolltest?», hackte er trocken nach, denn er fand in den neugierigen Zügen kein Anzeichen für einen Scherz. Wenn das die Art Fragen waren, die ihn ohne Danils Erscheinen erwartet hätten, musste er ihm insgeheim dafür danken.  
  
«Ja! Ich meine, du bist nicht wirklich der Typ zum Färben, aber die sind grau – _grau_!» «Von wegen Grau, fast so weiss, wie die meines Opas!», grinste Tyson dreckig und Kai war ernsthaft versucht, ihm einen Teller an den Kopf zu werfen, ab der eindeutigen Provokation.  
  
«Sie sind _grau _und ja, das ist meine natürliche Farbe.» «Wusste ich es doch!», stiess Tyson sogleich den Blonden schadenfreudig mit dem Ellbogen an, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Vermutlich hatten sie auch darauf eine ihrer endlosen Wetten laufen. «Ich hab’s doch gesagt, die Farbe entspricht seinem gefühlten Alter!», säuselte er weiter und warf Kai nur einen kurzen, höhnischen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.  
  
«Und mit jedem Tag an deiner Seite, wird es ein graues Haar mehr.» «Hei! Ich bin eine Inspiration für mein Umfeld!», zitierte der Weltmeister die Überschrift seines eingerahmten Lieblingsartikels und hob in unangebrachter Arroganz seine Nase in die Höhe.  
  
«Was du meinst ist Irritation.», schnaubte Kai und erntete einen pikierten Blick. Wie gewohnt zog sich der Streit in die Länge, begleitet von den amüsierten Einwänden der restlichen Blade Breakers und nachdem einige ähnliche, dämliche Fragen verstrichen waren, wie die nach dem Material seines Schals, mit dem er _angeblich _eine innige Beziehung führte, schlug Kenny vor, sich noch einen Film anzusehen.  
  
Tyson und Max, die die englische Audiospur in Eigenproduktion übersetzen, sassen mittig auf dem Sofa und Kai hatte Kenny bereitwillig den Platz neben dem euphorischen Japaner überlassen, um sich gemütlich in den Sessel zu setzten.  
Als Ray sich in der Hälfte des Films, mit der Bitte an seinen blonden Nebenmann wandte, wenigstens den Rest in der Originalfassung sehen zu können, erklang ein lautes Donnern, das Licht flackerte und der Fernseher schaltete sich mit einem kurzen aufleuchten, aus – dicht gefolgt von den Lampen. Die plötzliche Dunkelheit, animierte Tyson zu völlig neuen Schandtaten. «Habt ihr das gehört?» «Was, den Donner? War wohl kaum zu überhören.», lachte Max.  
  
«Das doch nicht! Die Eingangstür ist zugeknallt!» Einen Moment war es still, ehe Kenny gezwungen lachte. «Mach dich nicht lächerlich Tyson, ich habe sie verriegelt.» «Ja, aber Kai war der letzte, der kam – hast du sie abgeschlossen?» Der Angesprochene verneinte desinteressiert.  
  
«Siehst du und spürst du den Luftzug…? Scheisse, da ist bestimmt einer.», seine Performance war zwar nicht gerade Oskar reif, aber zumindest bei zweien schien sie hervorragend zu funktionieren. Es würde Kai eine Freude sein, drei daraus zu machen. Man sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen, wenn man im Glashaus sass.  
  
«Hör auf sie zu verarschen Tys– _au_! Wofür war das denn?» «Ruhe Ray, ich versuche was zu hören.» Stille trat ein und alle lauschten sie in die Schwärze, die nur gelegentlich von einem Blitz erleuchtet wurde und das Wohnzimmer in ein düsteres Schattengemälde verwandelte.  
  
«Da – schon wieder!», drang Tysons Stimme eindringlich durch den Raum.  
  
«Quatsch, das bildest du dir ein, ich habe nichts gehört.», sprach Max lauter und diesmal erntete er einen mahnenden Klaps, den er murrend zu Kenntnis nahm.  
  
«Doch, ich schwöre, da ist einer!» «Ich glaube Tyson hat recht.», pflichtete Kai ihm schliesslich mit gedrungener Stimme bei und diesmal verstummte sogar der Anstifter in einer intensiven Pause.  
  
«Du hast echt was gehört?», entkam es Ray alarmiert.  
  
«Nein, ich habe einen Schatten bei der Treppe gesehen.», deren Ansatz er von seinem Platz aus durch die Tür zum Gang sehen konnte, doch das war eigentlich nebensächlich. Sie würden ihm auch noch glauben, wenn er behauptete Geister zu sehen.  
Ein erneuter Blitz tauchte den Raum in kaltes Licht und während Tyson und Max, den Kopf zu besagter Treppe gerichtet hatten, sahen Kenny und Ray ihn an. Es war nur ein Wimpernschlag gewesen, doch sie mussten das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen haben.  
  
«Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum.», erhob er sich leise, vom Rascheln seiner Kleider begleitet.  
  
«W-was? Nein! Das ist viel zu gefährlich Kai.», zischte Tyson entsetzt und als Ray zum Sprechen ansetzte, befürchtete der Russe schon aufzufliegen.  
  
«Jemand muss da hoch und Kai wird sich am besten zurechtfinden. Zudem könnte es ja auch nur eine Katze sein.» «Oder der aggressive Boxer-Hund, drei Häuser weiter, hat sich endlich freigerissen…», setzte Kenny leise hinterher. Interessant... Kais Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Für Ray dürfte es die Retourkutsche für das Kochdilemma sein, doch was animierte ihren Chef zu seiner überraschenden Mittäterschaft? Wenn er an sein Antreffen hier zurückdachte, vermutlich Tysons Verhalten des ganzen Tages – er musste ihn _wirklich _auf die Palme gebracht haben.  
  
Problemlos schlängelte sich Kai an den Schemen des Mobiliars vorbei, die Tür hindurch und bog dann rechts ab, an der Treppe vorbei. Unter ihr befand sich ein kleiner Raum, den er betrat. Mit wenigen Handgriffen, hatte er die Taschenlampe gefunden, knipste sie an und öffnete den Sicherheitskasten, von dem ihm der Vermieter berichtet hatte.  
Kaum, dass die Lichter ansprangen, ertönten überraschte Laute aus dem Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von hastigen Schritten. «Tyson, warte!», doch da polterte er auch schon die Treppe hinauf. Wäre da wirklich ein Einbrecher, sie wären alle verloren gewesen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wollte Kai die Kammer verlassen, da rieselte schon wieder Staub auf seine Haare, ausgelöst durch Tysons Getrampel, diesmal die Stufen hinunter.  
  
«Da oben ist keiner!», entkam es ihm panisch und als Kai hinaustrat, sah er den Japaner im Türrahmen stehen. Grinsend hob er die Taschenlampe, trat lautlos hinter ihn und drückte ihm deren Kopf in den Rücken. Augenblicklich erstarrte der Jüngere und seine Schulterpartie verspannte sich sichtbar. «Nicht schiessen, bitte!», schrie er beinahe und seine Arme zuckten automatisch nach oben. Kai hätte das Spiel noch weitergetrieben, wäre er von dem Gelächter seiner Freunde, die ihn anders als Tyson sehen konnten, nicht unterbrochen worden.  
  
«Was…», hauchte der Blauhaarige und drehte sich noch im selben Moment um. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Unglaube, sowie er den Russen mit erhobener Taschenlampe erblickte. « _Peng_.», sagte Kai mit einem überheblichen Grinsen und liess die Lampe dazu kurz aufleuchten. Fassungslos wurde er aus tellergrossen Augen angesehen. Schneller als sein Blade, wandelte sich der Unglaube in Zorn.  
  
«Du blöder Arsch! Da war nie jemand, du hast uns nur verarscht! Das ist nicht witzig!», erzürnte er sich und deutete anklagen auf ihn. Unbeeindruckt hob Kai eine Augenbraue. «Ach wenn du das machst, ist das in Ordnung, aber ich bin ein Arsch?» «Das ist nicht dasselbe!»  
  
«Doch ist es.» Abrupt drehte sich Tyson zu dem Chinesen um. «Du hast es gewusst?»  
  
«Schuldig.», grinste Ray und erntete einen empörten Blick von Max. «Was? Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?» «Ach es war zu süss, wie du dich ängstlich an mich geklammert hast.» «Von wegen!», verschränkte der Blonde trotzig die Arme, «Das war deine Rache für die kaputte Bratpfanne, gib es einfach zu!» «Eher für den Versuch, uns alle zu vergiften.» «Hei!», mischte sich Tyson ein, «Das wäre die beste Mahlzeit geworden, die ihr je gegessen hättet!» «Genau.», pflichtete Max ihm bei und die restlichen, tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.  
  
«Auf jeden Fall die aussergewöhnlichste.», grinste Kenny, «Und vermutlich auch die Letzte… aber wir sollten ins Bett gehen, der Film ist ohnehin vorbei.» Der Abspann zog über den Bildschirm, kurz bevor das Bild per Knopfdruck erlosch.  
  
«Stimmt, es war ein langer Tag.», erhob sich Ray und streckte den Rücken durch.  
  
Kai wartete, nach vehementer Betonung, dass er keine Hilfe mit dem Verband brauchte, bis alle im Bad fertig waren, ehe er sich hineinschlich, um sich eine verspätete Dusche zu gönnen und den sterilen Krankenhausgeruch abzuwaschen.  
Mit noch feuchten Haaren, trat er in Shirt und Shorts aus dem dampfenden Raum und seine Augenbraue zog sich in luftige Höhen, als er vor seiner Zimmertür Tysons Schemen erspähte, der unschlüssig vom einen auf den anderen Fuss trat. «Ist noch was?», fragte er und der Kleinere zuckte ertappt zusammen.  
  
«Ich- Also es-», entkam es ihm uneinig über Wort und Lautstärke, so dass Kai ihm stumm verdeutlichte, leise zu sein und ihm ins Zimmer zu folgen. Das letzte, was er jetzt noch brauchte, war alle anderen wieder aus den Betten zu locken.  
Sachte schloss er die Tür hinter dem herumdrucksenden Japaner, ehe er zum Nachtisch ging und die Lampe einschaltete. «Also, was wolltest du?», fragte Kai mit kurzem Blick, sich nach dem Verstauen seiner Kleider auf das Bett setzend. Wartend musterte er ihn, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.  
  
«Ich- es- weisst du-«, wiederholte Tyson das Gestotter von zuvor und entlockte Kai ein Seufzten. Er ahnte schon was kommen würde und wäre es nicht Tyson, er hätte ihn kurzerhand rausgeworfen. Dazu war der Tag wirklich zu lange gewesen. Wie es aber nun einmal war, stand da sein grösste, und wohl irrationalster Schwachpunkt im gedimmten Licht und sämtliches Bedürfnis, nach der ersten Nacht ohne Fieberträume, wurde automatisch zurückgeschoben.  
  
Klopfend deutete er seinem Gegenüber, sich neben ihn zu setzten und nur wiederwillig kam der dem nach.  
Eine Weile wippte Tyson unruhig auf der Matratze hin und her und obwohl das weitergeleitet Wackeln, Kai langsam zu nerven begann, liess er ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen. Wenn Tyson die Entschuldigung so wichtig war, würde es akzeptieren. Danach wäre die Sache wenigstens endgültig vom Tisch.  
  
«Ich weiss, du hast das Ganze abgehackt und ich soll mir kein Gewissen machen, aber es fühlt sich falsch an.», kam es leise von dem Japaner, der seine Hände im Schoss massierte, «Was passiert ist, tut mir unglaublich leid. Ich weiss, dass es meine Wut war, die Dragoon dazu angestachelt hat, aber ich hätte ihn nie absichtlich auf dich gejagt, das schwöre ich!» «Das weiss ich Tyson.» «Lass mich ausreden!», hob der Blauhaarige seinen Blick, von den verschränkten Händen und suchte entschlossen, beinahe beleidigt, den seinen, «Du behauptest immer, alles zu wissen, aber Worte haben in deinem Fall keine Bedeutung und ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen! Ich weiss, wir sind total unterschiedlich, aber ich an deiner Stelle wäre verdammt sauer gewesen und vor allem, verdammt verletzt. Ich hasse dich nicht Kai, im Gegenteil, du bist mir echt wichtig und ich will einfach, dass du das weisst.»  
  
Ohne zu blinzeln, erwiderte Kai den stoischen Blick, während der Inhalt von Tysons Worten inhaltslos an ihm vorbeizog. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf _diese _Mimik fokussiert; auf die leicht gehobenen Schultern, den flachen Atem, die Falten an seinen Augenwinkeln. Kais Verstand musste ihm einen Streich spielen.  
Im Eildurchlauf durchforstete er sein Gehirn nach den letzten Interaktionen mit dem Blauhaarigen und je mehr er die verschiedenen Situationen Revue passieren liess, desto gewillter war er, diesem Ausdruck Glauben zu schenken – denselben, den Ray und Max seit Wochen _heimlich _hinter dem Rücken des anderen aufsetzten und bestimmt war sich Tyson ihm genauso wenig bewusst, wie besagte Zwei.  
  
Je länger Kai ihn schweigend anstarrte, desto tiefer wurden die Falten zwischen Tysons Augenbrauen, bis er schliesslich die Wangen aufplusterte und eine Hand Kais Sichtfeld kreuzte. «Hallo, jemand zu Hause?»  
  
Genervt verdrehte Kai die Augen und schnappte sich die wedelnde Hand. Der Kerl war offenbar nicht nur immun gegen taktische Vorgehensweisen, er war auch noch taktlos. «Wie wichtig bin ich dir Tyson?», fragte der Russe herausfordernd und die braunen Augen weiteten sich kurz verblüfft. Sein Mund öffnete sich, ohne dass er einen genauen Wortlaut herausbrachte und als er den Blick beschämt abwandte, konnte sich Kai ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Daraufhin schoss Tysons Fokus zurück auf ihn, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. Er setzte zu einem, zweifelsohne patzigen Kommentar an, der ihm im Hals stecken blieb, als sich Kais Hand an seinen Nacken legte.  
Sachte, mit einem hartnäckigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, zog er den Jüngeren heran. Kai spürte das Zucken unter seiner Handfläche, als er ihn küsste und verharrte genau solange, bis Tysons seine Finger in Kais Shirt krallte, ihn näher zogen und den Druck erwiderte. Wärme schwemmte sein Inneres und die Endorphine tanzten wie Schneeflocken durch sein Gehirn. Ohne von ihm abzulassen, zwang Kai den Kleineren rücklings auf die Matratze und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen neben den dunklen Schopf, die Hand darin vergrabend. Tysons Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, vertiefte den Kuss mit ebenbürtiger Begeisterung und stachelten Kais Glücksrausch an, der ihm auf angenehme Art die Sinne vernebelte. Tyson küsste, wie er kämpfte: voller Leidenschaft und ohne Zurückhaltung, sobald sein Interesse geweckt wurde.  
  
Ein Lachen bannte sich den Weg Kais Kehle hinauf, doch statt ihm einen Laut zu verschaffen, liess er sich auf die, sich schnell hebende Brust des Jüngeren Fallen und rollte sie herum. Tyson japste erschrocken auf und blinzelte ihn verdattert an, kurzzeitig aus seinem Delirium erwachend. Kai grinste ihn nur scheinheilig an und zog ihn am Shirt Kragen herunter. Seine andere Hand schlich sich unter den hochgerutschten Stoff, glitt übe die Wirbelsäule hinauf, bis zu seinem Schulterflügel. Mit jeder, kleinen Bewegung, spürte er die Sehnen unter der warmen Haut und als er mit leichtem Druck die Nägel darüber gleiten liess, entlockte es dem Blauhaarigen ein wohliges Schnurren. Er könnte diesen Lauten ewig lauschen.  
  
Als Kai ihre Position nach einer Weile abermals wechselte, hielt er Tyson mit leichtem Kraftaufwand auf Abstand. Mit einer wohligen Kribbeln im Bauch besah er sich den unter ihm liegenden, der mit verklärtem Blick, unter dunklen Wimpern, zu ihm aufsah. «Was hältst du davon, die Nacht hier zu verbringen?», raunte Kai und die dunklen Augen blinzelten einige Male als Antwort. Nur langsam klärte sich Tysons Blick, der sich zögern auf die Unterlippe biss. «Ich-», brach er ab, verlegen den Augenkontakt unterbrechend.  
  
Leise lachte Kai auf und küsste die Falten auf seiner Stirn. «Um zu schlafen Idiot. Der Doc hat mir Bettruhe verordnen, schon vergessen?»  
  
«Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du uns das gesagt…», murrte Tyson, seine Verlegenheit überspielend.  
  
«Dann weisst du es jetzt, also?» Ein Lächeln von der Stärke einer kleinen Sonne, war die Antwort darauf.  
  
Sie legten sich unter die Bettdecke und kaum, dass Kai das Licht ausgemacht hatte, kuschelte sich der Jüngere an ihn. Mit zufriedenem Murmeln, bettete Tyson seinen Kopf auf Kais Brust und schlang seinen Arm um dessen Seite, sich zufrieden an ihn schmiegend, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte Kai all seine Sorgen sich in Staub auflösen, vertrieben von der unbestreitbaren Liebe eines Japaners, der nichts tat, dass er nicht zu hundert Prozent meinte. All das Gefühlschaos der letzten Monate, im Irrglauben, dass die Gefühle einseitig wären, waren wie weggespült – besser.  
Mit einem seligen Lächeln, legte Kai seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper, schloss ihn eng ein und nestelte seine Nase in das verführerisch riechende Haar, tief den vertrauten Duft einatmend, den er solange begehrt hatte.  
  
«Sag mir, dass wir ausschlafen.», durchbrach Tysons schläfrige Stimme die angenehme Stille.  
  
Leise lachte Kai. «Du schläfst aus.» «Nein!», kam abrupt Bewegung in den Blauhaarigen, der den Griff festigte und den Kopf hob, «Wenn ich allein erwache, glaube ich, alles geträumt zu haben – zudem hast du selber gesagt, dass dir Bettruhe verordnet wurde.»  
  
«Deshalb werde ich nicht plötzlich zum Langschläfer,», entgegnete Kai amüsiert und begann den Haaransatz im Nacken zu Kraulen, «aber ich kann dich natürlich wecken, wenn du es unbedingt willst.»  
  
«Haha – sehr witzig!», schnaubte Tyson, «Du kannst schön warten, bis ich aufwache.» «Und wir unseren Flug verpassen? Bestimmt nicht.» Überraschenderweise schwieg der Jüngere daraufhin, senkte den gehobenen Kopf wieder und Kai lauschte dem langsamer werdenden Atem, der seinen Nacken streifte. «Was ist?», hackte er schliesslich nach, das Lächeln verblassend.  
  
«Wird alles wieder normal, wenn wir zurück sind?», kam es wispernd und mit leichter Verzögerung.  
  
Kai hob ungesehen eine Augenbraue und war versucht, seinem Gehör zu misstrauen, doch die anhaltende Stille, bestätigte die vage Befürchtung. Leicht schüttelte er in Unglaube den Kopf. Das waren ja ganz neue Seiten. «Ist es bei den Blade Breakers jemals normal?», fragte er stattdessen.  
  
«Du weisst was ich meine.» Ja, das wusste er, aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet er der Verfechter der Fakten sein würde.  
  
Seufzend liess Kai seinen Kopf zurückfallend. «Es spielt doch keine Rolle, wo wir uns befinden – der Standort ändert nichts an allem, was passiert ist.»  
  
«Das heisst,», richtete sich Tyson leicht auf, «du streitest nicht plötzlich alles ab und ich darf auf weiteres Kuscheln hoffen?»  
  
«Wenn es nicht für Ewig darauf herausläuft – sicher.», dafür traf ihn ein entrüsteter Schlag auf den Arm und Kai nahm es lachend zur Kenntnis, «Aber,», räusperte er sich, «ich bin immer noch ich und wenn du weitere Gefühlsduseleien, wie heute im Wohnzimmer erwartest, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen.»  
  
«Gefühlsduselei sagt er…», stöhnte Tyson leise auf, ehe er lauter weiterfuhr, «Du hast in den unpassendsten Momenten gelacht Kai, von Gefühlen kann da wohl kaum die Rede sein und zu dem brauchst du definitiv niemanden darauf hinweisen, dass du ein griesgrämiger Arsch bist, es ist das einzige, aus dem du kein verdammtes Geheimnis machst! Zu deinem Glück habe ich mich in diesen Idioten verliebt, also dürfte das wohl kein Problem werden.», sprach er frei von der Seele, wie es Kai nicht anders von ihm gewohnt war.  
  
«Dann ist ja alles gut.», schmunzelte er und überging sowohl die Beleidigung wie auch Tysons bedeutungsvolle Worte.  
  
«Das ist die Stelle, an der du es erwiderst.», wiess ihn der Japaner, nach einem Moment der schweigsamen Erwartung, netterweise darauf hin.  
  
«Erwidert.», kam Kai grinsend der Aufforderung nach. «So doch nicht! Du bist einfach unglaublich!»  
  
«Ich weiss, danke.» «Unglaublich frustrierend!», verdeutlichte der Japaner genervt, «Immer das gleiche Theater – du solltest endlich an deinen Kommunikationsfähigkeiten arbeiten! Wo bleibt da die Romantik, frag ich dich?!»  
  
«Für die hättest du ein anderes Zimmer wählen müssen.» «Niemals!», entkam es ihm, ohne zu zögern, «Ich bin genau im richtigen gelandet.» und dabei richtete er sich auf und sah Kai ins Gesicht – zumindest nahm er das an seinem Schatten an.  
  
«Tyson?», flüsterte Kai leise und der Angesprochene hielt den Atem an. «…Ja?»  
  
«Halt die Klappe und schlaf.», grinste er schadenfreudig. Das Gerangel ging los und erst, als Kai Tyson drohte, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu werfen, gab dieser seine Gegenwehr auf und forderte stattdessen einen letzten Kuss, dem Kai nicht mal in seinen Träumen hätte widerstehen können, er legte sogar noch einen drauf.  
  


***

  
  
Als Kai von leisem Schnarchen erwachte, reichte ein Blick auf den Wecker, um sich seiner gewohnt verlaufenden Genesis sicher zu sein: Punkt sechs Uhr und er war ausgeruht, sein Geist ausgeglichen und von erstaunlich guter Laune begleitet. Der Grund dafür hatte sich in der Nacht umgedreht und ruhte friedlich neben ihm, den Rücken an Kais Brust geschmiegt. Ein zufriedenes Murren verliess Tysons Lippen, ehe er leicht schmatzte und das Schnarchen kurzzeitig unterbrach. Lächelnd schüttelte Kai seinen Kopf und vergrub die Nase in dem Nacken des Jüngeren.  
Eine Weile genoss er die Wärme seiner Halskuhle, ehe er einen längeren Kuss auf die weiche Haut setzte und von Tyson abliess. Seinen Arm aus Tysons Umklammerung freizubekommen, war dabei die grösste Herausforderung und als er ihn schliesslich mit einer raschen, kräftigen Bewegung entriss, überraschte es ihn dann doch, als der andere lediglich ein unzufriedenes Knurren von sich gab und sich auf den Rücken drehte. Nur knapp entging Kai dabei dem fliegenden Arm – der Typ war wirklich, mit einem bombenfesten Tiefschlaf gesegnet…  
  
Eine Stunde später, zurück von seiner Joggingrunde, schlief Tyson nach wie vor den Schlaf der Gerechten und hatte sich grosszügig über das ganze Brett ausgebreitet – alle Viere von sich gestreckt und das Gesicht in Kais Kissen vergraben.  
Dessen Weckversuche verliefen allesamt im Nichts und schliesslich schnappte er sich seufzend, sich an Tysons Mahnung erinnernd, einen Zettel, auf dem er ihm in kurzen Worten einen guten Morgen wünschte, mit dem Anhang, sich in der Küche zu befinden. Gutsichtbar platzierte er das Schriftstück auf der Kommode.  
  
Die Küche fand er wie erwartet verlassen vor. Sein Team nutzte stehts jede Gelegenheit, um ihnen angetane Ungerechtigkeiten, mit erzwungenen Auszeiten zu vergelten und für einmal liess er sie gerne damit durchkommen.  
Aus Rays Zimmer, der in solchen Situationen als ihr Anwalt fungierte und trotzdem immer pünktlich auf der Matte stand, war Schnarchen gekommen und somit wäre der Grund für sein Fernbleiben auch geklärt.  
  
Nachdem Kai den Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte, öffnete er das Fenster, um die Versäumnisse des Vortages nachzuholen. Kühle Luft flutete den Raum und ersetzte den Rauchgeruch mit dem von nassem Sand und feuchtem Holz.  
Der Regen war in der Nacht unbemerkt versiegt. Bei seiner Tour zum Strand, wurde er vom Platschen seiner Schritte begleitet und musste des Öfteren abgebrochenen Ästen, Palmblättern und sogar durchnässter Wäsche ausweichen.  
Die Nässe hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, bis zu dem Moment, wo er die feuchte Zeitung aus dem Postfach nahm. Die eine Hälfte blieb direkt darin kleben und so würde er sich wohl oder übel mit der zufrieden geben müssen, die noch übrig war…


	7. Nach dem Sturm

Kenny war der Erste, der sich an diesem ruhigen Morgen blicken liess und kaum, dass er eingetreten war, sah er sich suchend um. «Hast du Max und Tyson gesehen? Sie sind nicht in ihrem Zimmer.»  
  
«Tyson liegt in meinem Bett und Max ist bei Ray.», klärte Kai ihn auf, ohne den Blick von dem Zeitungsfetzen zu heben. Kenny war nicht dumm. Er musste etwas geahnt haben und die Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er sich mit einem kurzen «Ach so.» Kaffee eingoss und zu ihm setzte.  
  
Flink flogen seine Finger über die Tasten, immer wieder in unregelmässigen Abständen pausierend, um Kai über den Rand des Bildschirmes zu studieren.  
Dafür, dass seine Kollegen nie müde wurden zu betonen, wie unterdurchschnittlich es um seine Mitteilungsbereitschaft stand, drucksten sie selber immer erstaunlich lange herum, bevor sie mit was-auch-immer herausrückten. Kai ignorierte es solange, bis Kenny schliesslich den Laptop schloss und ihn unverblümt anstarrte, den Kopf auf die Faust gestützt.  
  
«Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass du ihm das Herz brichst.», gestand er schliesslich, ohne das kleinste Stottern.  
  
«Deine Befürchtungen waren umsonst.», kommentierte Kai nebensächlich.  
  
«Zum Glück.», seufzte Kenny, «mir ist bis heute keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, ihn wieder aus seinem Loch zu holen, ohne dass einer das Team verlässt.» Das hätte in der Tat schwierig werden können. Tyson hätte es versucht, doch er war zu impulsiv, als dass er seine Gefühle hätte unterdrücken können. Wenn es ihn übermannt hätte, wäre er aggressiv geworden oder kindisch, bis einer von ihnen das Handtusch geschmissen hätte. Natürlich hätte es sich irgendwann vielleicht aufgelöst, doch bis dahin hätte das Team zu sehr darunter gelitten.  
  
«Und er hat sich nächtelang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen.», schaltete sich plötzlich Dizzi ein, «Du schuldest mir einen neuen Prozessor Chef.» «Als ob du es besser gewusst hättest! Der einzige Grund, weshalb du auf Kai gesetzt hast, war, weil wir nicht beide gegen ihn sein konnten.», verdrehte der die Augen und hielt dann erschrocken inne, verteidigend die Hände hebend, «Also nicht, dass wir dich irgendwie verurteilen wollten!»  
  
«Keine Sorge, keine Anklage vernommen.», schliesslich wusste Kai selber, wie gering die Chancen standen – auf beiden Seiten. Um einiges mehr besorgte ihn die Wettsucht seiner Kollegen.  
Das Kenny mit seinem Laptop Wetten abschloss, war nicht neues, im Gegenteil, damit durfte das ganze Übel wohl begonnen haben. Meistens waren es nur kleine Dinge, wie Hausarbeiten oder Besorgungen, doch leider ging der Trend immer mehr in eine andere Richtung und nachdem er Zeuge von einem rothaarigen Max geworden war, einer einwöchigen Scharade von Ray in Kennys Klamotten und umgekehrt, sowie einem Video von Tyson, wie er laut schreiend durch das Tiergehege im Zoo rannte, fürchtete Kai, dass der Weg nicht mehr weit war, bis sie die Mutproben weiter zu ihm spannten.  
Sollte er eines Tages seinen Schal pink gefärbt vorfinden, würde er sie solange Runden rennen lassen, bis sie entweder an Dehydrierung oder Altersschwäche gestorben wären.  
  
«Gut, denn ich schätze dich sehr Kai. Du bist der Einzige, der die Truppe bändigen kann und weisst genau, wie du sie in einer Krise zu motivieren hast.» «Aha.», erwiderte Kai desinteressiert und versuchte den Inhalt des Artikels zu entziffern. Der betitelte Vogel hatte entweder das Gehirn seiner Besitzerin gefressen, oder ihr Futter steigerte seine Gehirnfunktionen – es war schwer zu deuten.  
  
«Ich bin echt froh, dass du unser Leader geworden bist. Es hat zwar lange gedauert, aber heute arbeiten wir alle toll zusammen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so Spass machen würde, immer mit den gleichen vier Leuten unterwegs zu sein. Es ist schon ganz schön lange her...» Genauso wie der Beginn dieser Rede. Gerade weil sie sich schon solange kannten, sollte der Braunhaarige eigentlich wissen, was er von Geplapper am Frühstückstisch hielt.   
  
«Kenny.», fragend sah Angesprochener auf, «Dürfte ich erfahren, womit ich dir den Eindruckt vermittelt habe, an einem Gespräch interessiert zu sein?»  
  
Daraufhin legte dieser verwirrt den Kopf schief. «Äh…» «Genau. Den Ausnahmezustand hatten wir gestern, also was hältst du von etwas Normalität und lässt mich in Ruhe meinen Kaffee geniessen?»  
  
«Stimmt, deine Morgen Routine, sorry, wird nicht wieder vorkommen.», lachte er verlegen und rieb sich den Nacken, ehe er sich räusperte und Dizzi aufklappte.  
  
«Danke.» und damit wandte sich auch Kai wieder seiner Zeitung zu – zumindest wollte er das. «Habe ich da gerade _wirklich _ein Danke aus dem Mund unseres ehrfürchtigen Anführers gehört?», hüpfte ein vor Energie strotzender Max herein, dicht gefolgt von einem gelassenen Chinesen.  
  
Sogleich wurde nach Tysons Verbleib gefragt und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, begann der Blonde laut nach ihm zu schreien und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als der genau hinter ihm in selbiger Lautstärke seine Anwesenheit verkündete. Die zwei Frohgeister brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und während Ray das Szenerie grinsend bedachte, hatte Kai begonnen, seine Umgebung ausgeblendet – etwas das er beherrschte wie kein Zweiter.  
  
Ohne Absprache arrangierte sich die Sitzordnung neu, begonnen bei Tyson, der sich munter plappernd auf Rays ehemaligen Stuhl zu Kais Rechten setzte.  
Als Max, zufrieden auf einem Toast kauend, die Sprache abermals auf Tysons Verbleib lenkte, deutete dieser, auffällig unauffällig, zu seinem neuen Sitznachbaren. «Was?! Never!», _flüsterte _Max, sich ungläubig zu dem Japaner über den Tisch beugend. Die, wie sie glaubten, _heimliche_ Unterhaltung ging noch einige Male hin und her, bis Tyson sich plötzlich, als Überzeugungsmassnahme, an Kais Arm hängte. Das Ausbleiben _irgendeiner _Reaktion des Russens, der ungerührt weiter in dem Tagesblatt blätterte, wusch alle Zweifel von dannen.  
Zu Kais Bedauern, hielt das Tyson nicht davon ab, seine Grenzen voll auszutesten und erst, als der Japaner begann, Kais Haare zu verwüsten, griff der nach der fremden Hand. «Das reicht Tyson, jeder hat es verstanden.»  
  
«Sag das mal deinem Gesicht.», entgegnete dieser frech, mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen auf den Lippen. Kai verdrehte darauf nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung, während der Rest der fröhlichen Runde, sich ihren Toasts widmete und es an Max war, Tyson in sein _Geheimnis _einzuweihen. Der Tumult begann von neuem, dem Chinesen keine Gelegenheit gebend, seinerseits etwas bei zu steuern – was der ohnehin nicht vorhatte und lieber das Geschehen mit amüsiertem Blick verfolgte.  
  
Ein schrilles Leuten unterbrach die gemütliche Atmosphäre und perplexes Blinzeln machte die Runde, gefolgt von himmelschreienden Vermutungen, über den unerwarteten Besucher, der erneut die Klingel betätigte.  
Statt sich dem sinnlosen Rätselraten anzuschliessen, erhob sich Kai und beschloss schlicht und ergreifend nachzusehen, wer sie da mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken wünschte – wohl kaum ein gestrandeter Pirat, der sie nach der Hilfeleistung als Geiseln nehmen würde, bis sie sich in einer dunklen Nacht mit dem Goldschatz aus dem Staub machen würden…  
  
Noch während er nach der Klinke griff, ging das getaktete Läuten der Glocke in einen stätigen, hohen Klang über und genervt, riss er die Eingangstür auf. Das patzige _« was»_ blieb ihm, beim Anblick des verhassten Arztes, im Halse stecken. «Sie?», entgegnete er stattdessen kühl.  
  
«Genau – ich. Wie erfreulich sie direkt persönlich anzutreffen Mister Hiwatari. Sie dachten doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie einfach so aus dem Krankenhaus fliehen können, ohne mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen?» Doch, das hatte er in der Tat und das teilte er dem Doktor auch mit.  
  
Baff wurde er angestarrt, keine Sekunde, ehe sich die entglittenen Züge in Ärger wandelten. «Da muss ich sie eines Besseren belehren und zu sagen ich wäre schockiert, über so viel Torheit, wäre masslos untertrieben! Von einem Mann ihres Formates, hätte ich wahrlich mehr Verantwortung erwartet! Wissen sie eigentlich wie katastrophal, ja ich möchte sagen tödlich, so etwas enden kann?»  
  
«Entgegen ihrer Spekulationen geht es mir ausgezeichnet, Herr- wie war nochmals ihr Name?»  
  
«Hemingway – Doktor. Professor. Hemingway.», brachte er gepresst heraus, «und hätte ich nicht den Eid abgelegt, die Gesundheit und das Wohlergehen meiner Patienten über alles zu stellen, so würde ich ihre Respektlosigkeit nicht tolerieren!»  
  
«Tuen sie sich wegen irgendwelcher bigotten Versprechen meinetwegen keinen Zwang an Prof.» und Kai glaubte sich mit dieser Formulierung als Sieger, bis zudem Moment, indem eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, ihn in die Bredouille ritt.  
  
«Doktor?», war es unverkennbar Tysons liebliche Stimme, die ihn in den Abgrund stiess, «Hat Kai bei seiner Entlassung etwas vergessen?» «Von Entlassung kann kaum die Rede sein!», echauffierte sich der Arzt sogleich, sich an den Neuzugang gewandt, «Er hat sich stillschweigend aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne auch nur eine Schwester zu informieren!»  
  
Es war der Auftakt von Kais Untergangs und von Tysons Aufstand gelockt, folgten, mit eiligem Getrappel, der Rest der Truppe als Verstärkung, tummelten sich mit wildem Gezeter in dem engen Gang, zerrten und rüttelten an ihm, bis es schliesslich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab, als dem Teufel in Weiss den Eintritt zu gewähren, um sich der übermenschlichen Analyse zu stellen.  
  
Mit adlersaugen wurde Kai ob wacht, während seine Hand in staunendem Unglaube von der Fachkraft befingert wurde und sobald Kai sich nur den kleinsten Wank erlauben würde – so war er sich sicher – stände augenblicklich eine gewaltbereite Meute hinter ihm, ihn mit der Kraft von vier Titanen auf das Sofa zu zwängen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd nahm der Arzt schliesslich, nach getaner Arbeit die Brille ab, verstaute sie in seiner Brusttasche, wo er sich in derselben Bewegung einen Füller schnappte und begann das vorliegende Dokument auszufüllen. «Wahrlich unglaublich. Sie sollten ihrem Schutzengel danken, Mister Hiwatari, den mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden ist das nicht zu erklären.» Sein Schutzengel konnte ihn mal. Wüsste dieses Hirngespinst, wie man seinen Job erledigte, hätte es diese Bazille von ihm ferngehalten.  
  
Die Belehrungen zogen in eine kindersichere Ehrenrunde, deren es, Dank der vier Musketiere in Kais Nacken, kein Entkommen gab und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde nahm sein Plan, zur Beseitigung des Fachidioten, genauere Konturen an – allerdings würde er dazu Bryans Hilfe brauchen. Spencer besässe zwar die geeigneteren Fähigkeiten, doch leider fehlte es dessen Wesen an der dafür benötigten Bosheit.  
  
Zum langersehnten Schluss musste Kai sein Signet, zur frühzeitigen Entlassung, unter das Schriftstück setzten und er tat es, ohne sich Geschriebenes vorher durchzulesen. Er würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dem Kerl die Zeit zu geben, es sich wieder anders zu überlegen.  
  
«Na bitte, war doch alles gar nicht so schlimm.», war Hemingway seinem Werbelächeln gewichen und dieser wusste nicht, welchem Glück er sich inne sah, keine Gedanken lesen zu können – oder nur schon in Kais Pokerface.  
  
Seine Teamkollegen geleiteten den unerwünschten Besucher zum Ausgang – alle vier. Sie hatten noch den angeordneten Rausschmiss zu begleichen und das taten sie mit lauten Verwünschungen. Beim Erklingen des empörten Schreis, gefolgt von einer zuknallenden Tür, verzog sich Kais Miene in Schadenfreude. Es war nicht annähernd so drastisch, wie er sich das ausgemalt hatte, doch es würde genügen.  
  
«Ich weiss, du kannst deine Heilkräfte am besten einschätzen, aber wenn sowas nochmals vorkommt, gibt’s Ärger Freundchen!», gab Tyson tadelnd seine Rückkehr bekannt, «Allein dafür, dass ich den Kerl nochmals sehen musste, hasse ich dich.»  
  
«Ich hasse dich auch.», murrte Kai mit geschlossenen Augen. Er hatte die Gelegenheit seiner abwesenden Wärter genutzt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sich gemütlich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt. Die Anschuldigung ging zum einten Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder hinaus. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, wäre der Penner direkt wieder abgezogen.  
  
«Ach, auf einmal weisst du, wie eine Erwiderung geht?», kam es herausfordernd und Kais Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert.  
  
Knie platzierten sich zu beiden Seiten von seiner Taille und drückten die Polster tiefer, als Tyson sich auf seinen Bauch setzte. Haare kitzelten seine Stirn, gaben Kai eine Ahnung was folgen würde und als der Kuss kam, begegnete er ihm mit erfreuter Genugtuung. Bis auf das leichte Kippen seines Kopfes, blieb er unbewegt liegen, nur erahnend wo Tyson seine Hände hatte, die mit Abwesenheit an seinem Körper glänzten.  
Erst als Tyson sich von ihm löste, öffnete er die Augen. Der Schalk funkelte in ihnen. «Und ich dachte, es würde eine weitere Predigt folgen.»  
  
«Die von vorhin hat dir noch nicht gereicht?», verschränkte der Blauhaarige die vermissten Arme und grinste in seiner üblichen Manier von oben herab auf Kai herunter.  
  
«Doch, aber meine Meinung scheint diesbezüglich nicht von Bedeutung zu sein.»  
  
«Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben! Du liegst uns auch ständig in den Ohren, dass wir mit Konsequenzen für dummes Verhalten rechnen müssen.»  
  
Dem konnte er nicht widersprechen. «Wo sind die anderen?»  
  
«Ray und Max räumen die Küche auf und der Chef meinte, er würde schon mal packen gehen.», zuckte Tyson mit den Schultern.  
  
Packen – natürlich. Jeder wusste, dass Kenny von ihnen allen die wenigste Zeit für sein Gepäck benötigte, ordentlich wie er seine Auslandsaufenthalte gestaltete. Kai löste seine Arme, die er stattdessen hinter Tysons Rücken verschränkte, der sich daraufhin erneut herunterbeugte, die Hände dieses Mal in den grauen strähnen vergrub.  
  
«Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.», grinste Kai schelmisch.  
  
«Das hoffe ich,», lachte Tyson gegen seine Lippen, «dir bleibt keine andere Wahl.»  
  
«Na dann…», packte Kai den Jüngeren am Kragen und sorgte dafür, dass sämtliche Gespräche eingestellt wurden.  
  
Das ständige Gekicher aus der Küche, unterbrochen durch gelegentliches Scheppern – als einziger Beweis, des langsamen Arbeit Fortschrittes – verebbte früher, als es Kai lieb gewesen wäre und damit auch ihre geteilte Zweisamkeit.  
  
Max hatte sich leise angeschlichen und war mit einem lauten _Boo _hinter der Sofalehne aufgesprungen, ehe er die Beine in die Hand nahm und grölend um sein Leben lief, Tyson ihm dicht auf den Fersen, der ab dem Schreck ungalant von der Couch gefallen war.  
  
«Sorry, ich habe ihm eigentlich gesagt, er soll packen gehen.», hob Ray kopfschüttelnd die Hände.  
  
«Schon in Ordnung, es wird ohnehin Zeit, wenn wir noch in die Stadt wollen.», seufzte Kai und erhob sich, um seinen Leader-Pflichten Folge zu leisten.  
  
Die ganze Packprozedur, den nichts Geringeres war es, zog sich über eine mühsame, dahinraffende Stunde, in der Kai grössten Teils damit beschäftigt war, im Zimmer ihres Chaospaares für Ordnung zu sorgen, deren Gejammer ihrem Schnarchen um nichts nachstand.  
  
Sie stritten sich um Socken, wälzten die Schuld der Unordnung gegenseitig aufeinander ab und wer glaubte, das war der Gipfel des Eisberges, der irrte gewaltig, denn der richtige Kampf begann mit dem Schliessen der Koffer, deren Inhalt die gegebene Kapazität weit überstieg.  
  
Tyson versuchte anfangs noch, Kai mit Blicken zu bezirzen, doch genauso gut hätte er den Bettpfosten umgarnen können und sobald er erkannte, dass er auf Granit biss, kehrte er zu seinen Ursprüngen zurück – lauten Verwünschungen. Nichts, dass Kai nicht schon zu tausenden gehört hatte.  
  
Ray, mit fertiggepacktem Seesack über der Schulter, blieb amüsiert in der Tür stehen und verfolgte das Schauspiel, das jede Schmierenkomödie in den Schatten stellte, ehe er ihnen die rettende Tasche bot, die er _zufällig _rumliegen hatte. Es war diese Voraussicht, die Kai sich _eigentlich _von den kaufwütigen Optimisten wünschte.  
  
Die Gepäckstücke, von denen eines mit Klarsichtfolie luftdicht abgepackt war, weil der Reisverschluss den übermütigen Abgang die Treppe hinunter nicht überlebt hatte, stapelten sich im Eingangsbereich und Kai war der letzte, der sich, nach einem letzten Kontrollgang, durch die Tür hinausdrängte.   
  
Der Taxifahrer wartete bereits genervt, tippte sich bei ihrem Anblick auf die Uhr und Kai brauchte keine Fremdsprachen, um zu wissen, dass er ihnen eine saftige Rechnung stellen würde.  
Auf direktem Weg, fuhr er sie zu dem Restaurant, dass seine Kollegen seit dem ersten Tag besuchten und es überraschte ihn nicht, als der sagenumwobene Jaques, sie persönlich begrüsste.  
  
Mit offenen Armen und einem herzlichen Funkeln in den schiefstehenden Augen, geleitete er sie mit munteren Worten zu ihrem Tisch. Kais inneres Bild des Franzosen zerbrach in tausend Scherben und wurde von der Realität ersetzt: Einem älteren Mann, dessen Bauchfülle seine Leidenschaft für die örtliche Esskultur bezeugte – mehr Santa Claus als Pantomime.  
Ihr persönlicher Kellner wusste eine Menge zu erzählen, lachte über seine eigenen Worte, deren Inhalt man nur anhand der grosszügigen Gesten erahnen konnte und die väterlichen Mimik erklärte, wie es ihm so leichtgefallen war, das Herz der Blader im Sturm zu erobern.  
Als Kai die Karte, die Jaques ihm mit einem gutherzigen Klopfen auf die Schulter gereicht hatte, aufschlug, blinzelte er irritiert. Ray begann laut zu lachen, ehe er in die Übersetzung der _chinesischen _Karte überging, was das Auswahlverfahren deutlich in die Länge zog.  
  
Nach einer knappen Stunde, stand das Essen endlich vor ihrer Nase und Kais strapazierten Nerven, ab Tysons Unentschlossenheit während der Menüwahl, beruhigten sich, beim ersten Bissen. Die Lobpreisungen seines Teams waren für einmal angebracht und als sie sich schliesslich von dem Franzosen verabschiedeten, drückte der ihnen eine Visitenkarte, der seiner Meinung nach besten Gelateria der Stadt, in die Hand.  
Er packte sich jeden einzeln und drückte seine Wange links und rechts an ihre, was Kai mit einem eisigen Blick zu unterbinden wusste, ehe der ältere Mann winkend zurück an die Arbeit verschwand.  
  
Sie hatten keine genauen Pläne, wie sie den Nachmittag verbringen wollten und so liefen sie die belebte Einkaufsstrasse hinunter, wo sie an jedem zweiten Laden halt machten.  
Irgendwann bogen sie in eine Gasse ab, die keiner vorher betreten hatte und plötzlich entfloh ihrem Chef ein freudiger Aufschrei. Keine Sekunde später stürmte er auf den grössten Laden für PC bedarf aller Art zu, den Kai je gesehen hatte. Kenny war nicht mehr zu bremsen gewesen und kurzum beschloss die Gruppe, sich aufzuteilen, da der Brillenträger vermutlich die nächsten Stunden beschäftigt sein würde. Sie verabredeten sich um punkt sechs Uhr, bei ihrer Unterkunft, um den Weg zum Flughafen gemeinsam anzutreten.  
  
Ray und Max folgten dem Pflasterstein zu einer alten Kirche und die verbliebenen Zwei schlugen die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, in dessen Verlauf Tyson ein Souvenirladen erspäht hatte, den es zu infiltrieren galt und für den er zuvor nur lautes Stöhnen geerntet hatte, als er hineinwollte. Es war einer der typischen Touristenläden gewesen, die an jeder Ecke standen und in denen sie, allein heute, schon drei Mal gewesen waren. Kai ergab sich seinem Schicksal und entschied, dass es schlussendlich keine Rolle spielte und mit Tyson zu diskutieren, war wie mit einem Clown zu streiten.   
  
Gerade verliessen sie den Laden, da wurden sie, oder viel mehr Tyson, von einer, in gebrochenem Englisch stotternden, Blondine überfallen, die um ein Foto mit ihrem Helden bat. Das an sich wäre kein Problem gewesen, doch nach den gefühlten fünfzig Selfies mit ihrem Idol, forderte sie diesen zu einem Freundes-Kampf heraus und gutmütig wie Tyson nun mal war, ging er mit erhobenem Daumen darauf ein. Begeistert quietschte sie auf, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich, bis zu der nächstgelegenen Arena.  
  
In Vergessenheit geraten und von der anderen Hälfte ignoriert, folgte Kai den zweien mit leichtem Abstand, ohne viel von dem Gespräch aufzuschnappen. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Ihre Intension war eindeutig, da würde ohnehin wenig Geistreiches dabei zustande kommen.   
  
Der Kampf war als solcher nicht zu bezeichnen und Kai beobachtete die Szene ruhig, mit verschränkten Arme an eine Wand gelehnt. Die Blondine besass keinerlei Talent und null Übung im Umgang mit ihrem Blade, was aber nicht von Bedeutung war, da sie ohnehin nur Augen für ihr grösstes Vorbild hatte.  
Kai liess sie solange gewähren, bis sie Tyson, als er ihr motiviert einen Trick zum Starten zeigte, zu sehr auf die Pelle rückte. Er hatte sich lange genug geduldig gezeigt und so blind, wie der Blauhaarige war, war es wohl an ihm, ein klärendes Wort zu sprechen.  
Kai sah sich nicht als eifersüchtigen Menschen, dazu hatte er bei dem loyalen Japaner auch gar keinen Grund, doch was er definitiv war, war besitzergreifend und willig sein Revier zu markieren.  
  
«Hey there.», trat er an das Duo heran und überrascht sah die Blondine auf, «Sorry to disturb, but this one belonges to me.»  
  
«What are you talking?», gab sie ihr Unverständnis preis.  
  
«He’s just beeing nice, there’s no interesst in dating you, so please take a step back.», verdeutlichte er, doch gewünschte Reaktion blieb aus. Schnaubend stützte sie die Hände in die Hüften und musterte ihn abfällig, während Tyson ratlos, kein Wort verstehend, zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte. Seit dem Weltmeistertitel, war es besser mit seinem Englisch geworden, doch bei weitem nicht gut genug.  
  
«How woud _you _know? Nobody asked for your opinion!»  
  
«Well, _I_ did and just as I said before: _he’s mine_.» und um sämtliche Zweifel auszuräumen, schnappte er den perplexen Tyson am Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss und erntete prompt ein wohliges Seufzen. Mit Genugtuung registrierte Kai den benebelten Blick, nach dem er sich von seinem Freund gelöst hatte und ihn vielsagend an ihn zog.   
  
«Got it?», lächelte er der Dame hämisch entgegen. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Verachtung und Ekel, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehr machte und mit lautem Klacken davon stürmte. Grinsend sah Kai ihr nach.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde er zurückgeschubst und Tyson wandte sich unter seinem Arm hinaus. «Was war das denn gerade?», verlangte er anklagend zu wissen und bohrte zum Takt seiner Worte, den Zeigefinger in Kais Brust.  
  
Kai liess es geschehen und hob nur eine Augenbraue. «Es ist dir nicht aufgefallen, oder?»  
  
«Was aufgefallen?», stützte er die Hände in die Seiten.   
  
«Dass sie kein Interesse am bladen hatte, sondern vielmehr an dir.», klärte Kai ihn auf und die entgleisenden Züge waren alles, was er als Antwort benötigte, «Ja, das dachte ich mir.», seufzte er.  
  
«Und was genau hast du zu ihr gesagt?»  
  
«Nur, dass du bereits vergeben bist.»  
  
«Ja klar – wer’s glaubt wird selig!», schnaubte Tyson, «Dein Glück, dass es mir gefallen hat, aber es war nicht nötig gemein zu werden, du Machoarsch!», er warf ihm einen perform bösen Blick zu, ab dem Kai ungerührt die Schulter hob. Tyson schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er den Russen an der Hand packte und verkündete, dass es endlich Zeit für ein Eis wäre. Kai liess sich mittzerren und erst, nachdem sie vergebens eine halbe Stunde lang nach dem Ort auf der Visitenkarte gesucht hatten, übernahm er die Führung.  
  


***

  
  
Als sie schliesslich alle um 20:00 Uhr im Gate auf ihren Flug warteten, vertrieben sich Max und Tyson die Zeit mit Kenny an dessen Laptop, auf dem Dizzi ein, wie man dem Gespräch entnehmen konnte, unerlaubtes Spiel heruntergeladen hatte. Während Kenny sie auf die Gefahr von Viren aufmerksam machte, teilte diese die Begeisterung über das Rennspiel.  
  
«Konntet ihr den Nachmittag noch geniessen?», lenkte Ray Kais Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und der Russe nickte. «Ja.», fand sein Blick zurück zu den Chaoten. Max Finger flogen in höchster Konzentration, wie die eines Meisterpianisten, über die Tasten, während Tyson ihm wildgestikulierend zu vermitteln versuchte, welche Tasten er _eigentlich _drücken musste. «Und ihr?»  
  
«Ebenfalls. Zu mindestens nach dem uns die wütende Dame nicht mehr verfolgt hat, die gesehen hat, wie Max einen Apfel aus ihrem Garten stibitzt hat.», berichtete Ray schmunzelnd und folgte seinem Blick.  
Kenny rettete seinen Laptop vor Max Wutausbruch und Tyson hielt sich laut lachend den Bauch. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurde dessen Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter und Kai erwiderte es. Unbewusst festigte sich sein Griff um den kleinen Flaschenpostanhänger in seiner Hosentasche, den Tyson ihm im Souvenirladen gekauft hatte.   
  
_Kein Hilferuf, eine Erinnerung._  
  


** ENDE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine erste und einzige abgeschlossene Story – wohoo! Auch wenn es eine Neufassung ist und mich die letzten Kapitel fast ein Jahr gekostet haben *lach* Vielen Dank für’s lesen :D


End file.
